Mi embarazo, su embarazo el de todos
by Mariiannee
Summary: -¿Quien es el padre?-Yo, soy su madre y su padre- levante mi cabeza y lo mire a los ojos -Edward Cullen- respondió Renne a mis espaldas
1. El comienzo

Bien aquí estoy presentándoles esto que se me ocurrió hace un ratito, en realidad estaba preparada para ponerme a escribir otro capítulo de no te cases, pero mi estado de ánimo está muy feliz así que espero de verdad que les guste y le encuentren sentido a esto que tiene 4 horas de haber nacido.

De verdad chicas no me caería mal ningún review :D con cariño Marianitha

* * *

**Ninguno de los personajes ilustres de esta historia me pertenecen la trama si es totalmente mia**

**-¿Quien es el padre?-Yo, soy su madre y su padre- levante mi cabeza y lo mire a los ojos -Edward Cullen- respondió Renne a mis espaldas**

**...**

Me llamo Isabella Swan y soy una chica poco común soy heredera de una gran fortuna, que mi padre Charlie Swan creó para mi vivo en Nueva York, en el pasado eso jamás fue para mí una molestia, heredaría un gran imperio dentro del mundo de las comunicaciones, la fortuna de mi padre estaba considerada como una de las mas prosperas del mundo y claro como toda niña rica y caprichosa eso me hacía muy feliz.

Si ,lo sé también soy una total perra pero, no de esas que se acuestan con todo el mundo y se drogan, más bien del tipo frívolo en el que hubo un momento que no me importaba pasar por encima de la gente y aplastarla para lograr mi objetivo aunque claro está, jamás lo vi mal, así crecí educada por mi madre la gran señora de la moda Renee Swan de la cual no hay muchos comentarios al igual que de mi padre casi viven para sus negocios y cuando me dedican tiempo tratamos de hacerlo calidad y eso es todo lo que voy a mencionar.

Regresando a mí, tengo 21 años y acabo de terminar mi carrera de Administración de Empresas en Harvard y estoy por empezar una especialidad en relaciones internacionales en el mismo lugar, no suelo ser amigable hasta que de verdad demuestren que quieren mi compañía por como soy y no por el dinero de mis padres ,y hasta ahora solo Alice Brandon, que tiene 21 años lo había demostrado aunque claro está que ella no necesita mi fama ni mi dinero sus padres son igual de ricos que los míos así que éramos hermanas del mismo dolor y por lo tanto las mejores amigas . Ella es la persona más genial que hay en el mundo literalmente está loca por la ropa pero de verdad loca tanto que si yo creía que compraba en exceso hablado de Alice estaba increíblemente corta y bueno creo que será mejor que les presente a todo el mundo literalmente

Emmet Brandon de 23 años de edad, hermano de Alice que es, un hombre muy imponente tiene esos grandes músculos y no hay nada más amenazador que el pero le pierdes el miedo una vez que lo escuchas hablar, es como un enorme osito de peluche abrazable y claro se dedica a avergonzarme haciendo bromas a mi costa cada vez que tiene oportunidad aprovechándose de que lo adoro como si fuera mi hermano mayor

Alice es novia de Jasper Hale de 22 el más tranquilo del grupo y eso es realmente irónico (La loca de Alice y el tranquilo Jasper) es una combinación bastante chistosa si me lo preguntan, solo él puede seguirle el ritmo y su amor es muy sólido. Es mi mejor amigo superando a Alice y a Rose me entiende y me regaña como nadie además me protege mucho y yo lo adoro demasiado, de niños decíamos que nos íbamos a casar y que tendríamos hijos gemelos, éramos tan tiernos.

Luego esta Rosalie, hermana gemela de Jasper y novia de Emmet así que todo queda entre familia, es una reina de belleza hermosa no es palabra para definirla y la quiero como ella a mí, hemos pasado por mucho juntas somos amigas desde bebes su madre Lilian Hale es modelo y es la mejor amiga de mi madre y a ese grupo se une Esme Cullen, es así como la conocí. Aun recuerdo cuando le presente a Emmet hace 2 meses, aunque no fue un presentación formal, fue totalmente gracioso...

.

.

Flash back

-Rose vamos Alice está por llegar no queremos estar tarde para elegir los lugares ¡Jared Leto no se ve sexy de lejos!- dije como por enésima vez empezaba a desesperarme-

Voy solo una blusa más y ya- dijo era la quinta vez que se la cambiaba-

-Cuál es el problema te vez igual de imponente con todas y no NO soy una lesbiana- le dije cuando iba a interrumpirme de nuevo con lo mismo.

Desde que mi mejor amigo y casi prometido Jasper se fuera de mi vida para estar con Alice hace unos meses no dejaba de presionar para que me consiguiera a alguien. Si la loca de Renne y sus compinches Lilian y Esme decidieron que Rose iba a casarse con Edward y yo con Jasper pero claro que ninguno quería casarse con ninguno, Rosalie con trabajos soportaba al imbécil arrogante de Edward y Jasper y yo hicimos un trato, si unnnn trato donde diríamos que éramos felices juntos, que nos soportábamos y nos casaríamos cuando encontráramos al amor de nuestras vidas nos separaríamos y así fue hasta que Alice con su enorme HIPERACTIVIDAD vino a poner de cabeza nuestro mundo y dejamos nuestra relación de chocolate

-Bella estoy lista- anuncio dando una vuelta y agachándose para mostrarme su generoso escote

-Sin duda Rose cuando Jared "pecado andante" Leto mire hacia abajo conocerá tus pezones- y solté una carcajada a lo que ella respondió (muy inteligente por cierto) levantando su dedo medio yo reí más duro y salimos para encontrarnos con una ya muy molesta Alice

-TU!- la señalo Alice con toda la vehemencia que posee caminando hacia ella- Vamos a llegar tarde no me importa si quieres perder tu virginidad con como se llame Leto nunca JAMAS ME HAGAS LLEGAR TARDE DE NUEVO-

Rose solo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca ver a Alice enojada no es algo que pueda gustarte de verdad suele ser aterradora pero no le digan es secreto y podría aprovecharse de ello.

En silencio las tres subimos al porshe amarillo canario de Alice, arranco y salimos de ahí a toda velocidad.

No llegamos tarde gracias a su enferma forma de conducir y tomamos los lugares en primera fila, cuando el concierto iba a la mitad Jared ya había notado a Rose incluso le había sonreído y le canto Was it a dream? Justo a la mitad de la canción Emmet consiguió llegar a nuestro lado y solo pudo mirar a Rose con los ojos muy abiertos parándose detrás de ella lo que supongo Jared interpreto como que eran pareja a partir de ahí el se dedico a ignorarla, después de unos minutos Rosalie se dio cuenta de que Emmet fue el culpable y se dedico a asesinarlo con la mirada hasta que el concierto termino.

Cuando salimos ella lo encaro

-¡Tu, estúpido, imbécil, ignorante, orangután!- Grito- ¡Acabas de arruinar la oportunidad de mi vida quién demonios te crees!- siguió gritando y pataleando con una niña pequeña

Emmet solo la miraba con cara de estúpido babeando por ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír

-¡Como te atreves a burlarte de mi estúpido, traga esteroides!- bramó Rosalie una vez más

-Sabes Alice hay que separarlos Rose puede ponerse más loca- le dije en un susurro

-No- me dijo al oído- tengo un presentimiento, tan solo mira como babea Emmet por ella

-Di algo imbécil discúlpate conmi...-

Fue entonces cuando Emmet se acerco a ella y la beso, ¡si la beso! ¿Y que hizo Rosalie? Le respondió, su beso era taaaan apasionado ( ¿soy yo hace calor aquí?) se separaron para tomar aire y después volvieron a la carga. Cuando Rosalie utilizo su única neurona rubia se separo y lo abofeteo.

-¿Dónde está tu auto?-le pregunto a Emmet después de golpearlo

-Por ahí, el jeep rojo- le señalo Emmet aun sobando su mejilla roja

-Bien-le respondió con una sonrisa lo tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia el jeep se subieron y desaparecieron dejándonos a Alice y a mí con la boca abierta en una perfecta O

-Bueno Belly Bells nos quedamos solitas, solititas- dijo Alice canturreando y al mismo tiempo daba saltitos mientras me jalaba hacia su coche- ¡Vamos vamos! Edward tiene fiesta en la mansión

-Alice me importa una mierda lo que haga Edward con su vida así que por favor llévame a casa no quiero ir a ningún lugar donde este el también- le dije fastidiada

Todos sabían que Edward y yo no nos llevábamos bien desde que a él se le ocurrió decir que dormimos juntos (lo cual era cierto pero el pendejo de mierda no tenía que haber abierto su grandísima bocota) además estábamos tan borrachos, no lo hubiera hecho en mis 5 sentidos

-Ohh Bella supéralo como si hubiera sido un mal polvo- dijo poniendo su ya clásico puchero de "convencer a Bella de que haga lo que yo quiera"-¡Por favor siiii?

-No Allie- y entonces se me ocurrió una idea, a Alice le fascina saber todo- Que tal si vamos a casa a esperar a Rose y la presionamos hasta que confiese todo.

-Muy graciosa Bella como si tuvieras ganas de saber, dale dale Rose está por llegar justo en 40 minutos- dijo levantando las manos como si parara el trafico-vamos vamos apúrate tenemos tiempo para ir por helado y cervezas, corre corre- me arrastro al coche y me hizo entrar

Llegamos a mi casa 30 min después lo que nos dio tiempo de escondernos debajo de los arbustos que se encontraban en el porche y exactamente 10 minutos después Emmet estaciono el jeep – si Alice a veces da miedo - Rosalie bajo del jeep despeinada con el labial corrido, con un tirante de su hermosa blusa roto y uno de sus zapatos ya no tenía tacón pero con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara. Era una visión digna de fotografía cuando llego a la puerta se dio la vuelta y le dijo adiós con la mano y Emmet se fue.

Y otra vez Alice y yo terminamos con otra O pintada en los labios entramos detrás de ella y nos miro de arriba abajo con su estúpida sonrisa

-Bella- dijo Alice fingiendo limpiar una lagrima con su dedo índice- Nuestra pequeña se ha convertido en toda una mujer

Y las 3 reímos

Fin Flash Back

.

.

Y por ultimo Edward "pendejo" Cullen, tiene 22 años (El, Jasper, Rosalie y Yo crecimos juntos y solíamos ser muy unidos hasta que a las 3 chifladas se les dio por casarnos a toda costa y eso acabo con la amistad Rosalie termino por odiar a muerte a Edward y Edward a mi) Se fue vivir a Londres 4 años y hace 7 meses había regresado siendo de lo más arrogante e insoportable y usaba sus encantos para que todas cayeran y el decidió que yo no iba a ser la excepción y caí.

Renne junto con la adorable Esme pensaron que sería una buena idea juntarnos a Edward y a mí ya que éramos los únicos que quedaban del grupo y según ellas hacíamos una adorable pareja. Pero yo huía de él y él de mí, no podíamos ni vernos aun recuerdo la cara de asco que puso hace 3 meses al despertar a mi lado, fue pésimo para mi autoestima y me hizo odiarlo como nunca había odiado en mi vida a nadie. Desde entonces no hablamos hasta hoy y aquí es donde la historia comienza...

* * *

Bueeenoo estos seran capitulos cortitos pero tengo escrito hasta el 5 asi que es buena noticia cuidence y por fis por fis un review de cada una de ustedes me haria más feliz


	2. Noticias

**Ninguno de los personajes ilustres de esta historia me pertenecen, la trama si es totalmente mia**

**

* * *

**

_...fue pésimo para mi autoestima y me hizo odiarlo como nunca había odiado en mi vida a nadie. Desde entonces no hablamos hasta hoy y aquí es donde la historia comienza_

-Bella- dijo mi Renne sacudiendo su mano en mi cara- ¿Donde estas? Me estabas ignorando- dijo poniendo cara de estar horrorizada

-No mamá, yo solo... olvídalo, sabes me siento mal podemos hablar después-

-Bien Bella pero hablaremos ya esta bueno de que tu y Edward se eviten, me escuchaste-dijo señalándome con su dedo y salió de mi habitación dando un portazo.

-Si como sea- conteste entre dientes rodando los ojos

Me tire encima del colchón y tome mi blackberry para llamar a mi ginecóloga, hace 1 mes fui al chequeo de rutina y como no llegaba mi periodo dijo que me haría estudios y prometí llamar pero lo olvide sin embargo empezaba a sentirme mal y que no me bajara la regla me ponía de pésimo humor incluso estaba subiendo de peso, por fin encontré su número marque y espere el tono.

-Consultorio de la Dra. Victoria Lightwood- me contestaron del otro lado

-Emm soy Isabella Swan llamaba para checar cuando puedo pasar por mis resultados- si seguro, no iba a reconocerme hace un mes tuve la cita y la deje pasar

-Señorita Isabella claro aquí tengo los resultados, quiere que le programe una cita con la Dra. Lightwood?-

-Si claro- conteste aburrida

-Bien entonces en una hora está bien, no hay más espacio hasta la semana que entra- dijo disculpándose

-Si no hay problema en una hora estoy ahí- y colgué

Tome mi abrigo las llaves de mi mercedes y salí a la calle lo encendí, pase por Starbucks a comprar un Té y seguí mi camino al consultorio, era un edificio muy grande entre camine al elevador y subí al séptimo piso, cuando el elevador se abrió me encontré en la recepción si duda era el consultorio más elegante que en mi vida había visto después del de Carlisle Cullen, padre de Edward que en nada absolutamente nada se parecía a su hijo si de caracteres hablamos físicamente los 2 eran muy guapos, camine hasta la recepcionista y me anuncie después tome asiento 5 min después salió Victoria, con su hermosa melena roja dándome una sonrisa y al instante me relaje, si ella sonreía de esa manera entonces no había nada que temer, me hizo pasar a su oficina y me senté.

-Bien Bella pensé que ya no regresarías incluso pensé que habías conseguido otro ginecólogo- me dijo sonriendo

Me sonroje, si lo admito iba a cambiar de ginecólogo- No, solo eh estado muy ocupada

-¿Bueno supongo que estas aquí por los resultados de tus estudios no es así?- dijo sacando un sobre de su cajón

-Si cada día estoy peor, espero que no sea nada malo- le respondí mordiéndome el labio

-No Isabella, es todo lo contrario-dijo y su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande- Estas embarazada

* * *

Pequeñito lo se pero ahi viene lo bueno :D


	3. Complicaciones

**Ninguno de los personajes ilustres de esta historia me pertenecen, la trama si es totalmente mia**

Capitulo 3 Complicaciones

-¿Qué?- grite y me levante de un golpe haciendo que la silla en la que estaba sentada callera, Victoria me miro con los ojos muy abiertos ya sin la sonrisa en su cara y con el cuerpo pegado al respaldo de su silla

-¿Isabella, no lo sabías?- me pregunto incrédula y con una mueca en su rostro

-No... Como... como... mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo? - Le pregunte cuando termine de levantar la silla y me senté mientras maldecía a Edward internamente por haberse aprovechando de mi mientras estaba borracha, okei si lo sé, no se aprovecho de mi pero el dijo que se protegería

Charlie iba a matarme cuando se enterara y ya podía escuchar la voz de Renne diciéndome que en la familia Swan no se tienen hijos fuera del matrimonio

-9 semanas y media Bella, ¿quieres escuchar su corazón?- Me pregunto y yo estaba sin palabras, solo pude asentir como autómata y seguir la instrucciones que me daba salí del trance cuando sentí el gel frio sobre mi vientre

Y puso una cosita bastante graciosa sobre el entonces me dijo- En esta etapa aparece el reflejo de succión y también se producen los primeros movimientos del bebé, aunque tú no lo percibes aun Isabella, esto se debe a que los músculos del feto se están desarrollando, su oído comienza a desarrollarse y casi al mismo tiempo, el feto tiene ya formado el iris, la córnea y el cristalino de los ojos, que continúan cerrados. En los dedos de las manos y de los pies se empiezan a asomar las uñas-Hablaba Victoria mientras yo miraba la pantalla de fondo negro en la que se veía una pequeña cosita color azul a la que no le encontraba forma y giraba mi cabeza tratando de hacerlo

A veces es posible distinguir el sexo del bebé a través de la ecografía-siguió diciéndome- Tu placenta ya adopto su forma circular y comenzó a producir progesterona, que es una hormona que evita que aparezcan contracciones prematuras. Además, el cordón umbilical ya se ha formado completamente lo ves?- me pregunto poniendo su dedo sobre la pantalla justo donde se veía una pequeña tripita, moví mi cabeza afirmativamente – En este mes Isabella tu bebe alcanza los 10 centímetros de tamaño y pesa alrededor de 50 gramos, ahora voy a ponerte el audio.

En ese momento guardo silencio y escuche el bump bump bump del corazoncito de mi bebe y fue el sonido más maravilloso que he oído en mi vida las lagrimas rodaron por mi mejillas y comprendí que jamás podría vivir sin él ya no, ahora él era lo único más importante y hermoso que existía en mi mundo.

Salí del consultorio con una foto de mi ecografía, unas pastillas enormes y con una cita para el próximo mes me subí a mi coche y me dije es ahora o nunca, agarre mi blackberry y marque el numero que jamás pensé que volvería a marcar

-¿Si, diga?- Me contesto Edward con su sensual voz

-Soy yo Bella- le dije con voz temblorosa no sabía cómo reaccionaria

-OHH Bella Bella Bella, que necesitas de mí, me extrañas?- dijo cambiando su voz al tono arrogante que usaba conmigo

-En realidad Edward, no te extraño, pero necesito verte tenemos que hablar tengo algo importante que decirte- le dije usando el mismo todo que el

Soltó una carcajada cuando termine de hablar -bueno, ¿donde quieres que te vea?

-Emm no se- dije dudando- ya se, voy para tu casa espérame ahí Edward es importante

-Si como sea aquí voy a estar si no llegas en 20 minutos me voy

Y colgó, acelere y llegue a su casa en exactamente 20minutos corrí cuando vi que estaba por subirse al volvo y le grite

-¡Edward!

Se dio la vuelta y me dedico una mueca

-¿Que quieres?- decía mientras se subía

-Yo Edward es importante-tartamudeaba- yo, tu bueno hace 3 meses pasamos la noche juntos y..

-¿Qué? ¿Me llamaste para repetirlo?- decía mientras su característica sonrisa torcida aparecía- Si no es así Isabella te pido que te marches por donde viniste

-No Edward- empezaba a hacerme enojar- yo estoy embarazada- lo solté de sopetón

Se me quedo mirando con una máscara indescifrable- Y que quieres que yo haga?- respondió alzando su perfecta ceja- Ve y dile a quien te lo hizo y no me vengas a mí con esas mierdas- dijo aun con el rostro inexpresivo

-El bebe es tuyo Edward- le dije con el rostro encendido y mis manos cerradas en puños

Soltó una carcajada- Si, si como sea quítate por qué me tengo que ir

Me moví a un lado y el salió sin ni siquiera mirar atrás me quede viendo el lugar por el que desapareció cuando escuche un carraspeo y me di la vuelta ahí justo enfrente de mi estaban Esme y Renne, maldición lo único que me faltaba

* * *

Un review, PLEASE


	4. Traición

Cap. 4 Traición

Renne camino hacia mí con el rostro brillando al máximo y me abrazo

-Oh Bella- dijo sollozando- me haces tan feliz, Vamos a ser abuelas Esme- dijo soltándome para ir a abrazarla a ella

Yo estaba es putrefacta en mi lugar mirándolas festejar

-Bella- me dijo Esme- ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Esta mañana me entere Esme

-Oh Bella cuanto tiempo tienes?- pregunto mi Renne

-3 meses y medio- respondí con lagrimas en los ojos al menos alguien se alegraba por la noticia

-Bella tienes que perdonar a Edward- me abrazo de nuevo Esme

-No está bien, Esme no te preocupes sabia que el reaccionaria así, emm y me tengo que ir mama por favor no le digas nada a mi papa quiero ser yo quien lo haga

No espere respuesta me subí al coche y maneje hasta mi casa lo apague, llore grite y le pegue al volante y volví a llorar hasta que sentí que 2 fuerte brazos me abrazaban y me sacaban del coche

-Bella- me dijo Jasper- lo siento mucho Edward vino a buscarme después de verte, yo se que tu no mientes pero por favor cálmate le puede hacer daño al bebé y yo quiero que mi sobrino nazca fuerte-me dedico una sonrisa

-No me cree Jasper juro por mi bebe que no he estado con nadie más desde ese día lo juro – y llore más fuerte aun si eso era posible- Genial Jasper mi vida parece una puta telenovela

-Isabella Marie Swan- me miro con los ojos entre abiertos viéndose amenazador- jaspersito puede oírte

Me reí y llore me volví a reír y volví a llorar

Me llevo galletas y te hasta mi cama y se sentó a ver televisión abrazado a mí y yo a él. Unas horas después Alice y Rose hicieron su gran entrada con Emmet detrás de ellas

-Belly Bells- grito Alice- vamos vamos hay fiesta de tequilas en tu sala en 5 segundos – decía mientras brincaba en mi cama y se dejaba caer para darle un beso en la boca a Jasper

Rose se miraba en el espejo hasta que Emmet entro y la subió en su hombro cual saco de patatas y camino decidido hasta mi cama con una mirada traviesa justo cuando iba a dejar caer a Rose encima de mi Jasper me saco de la cama rápidamente

-Emmet-grito lleno de furia- alguna vez dejaras de ser tan estúpido, pudiste haber lastimado Jaspersito- y me acaricio el vientre

-¿Qué?- grito Rosalie, Alice tenía en su cara una expresión extraña y Emmet tenía abierta la boca creo que hasta en la comisura de sus labios una hebra de baba se asomaba

-Jaspersito- exclamo Alice con las manos en su cintura

-Si-me abrazo por la cintura- VAMOS A SER TIOS

-¿Tíos?- me preguntaron

-Bueno si, me entere hoy

-Isabella quien es el padre-Emmet me miro con el ceño fruncido al máximo y había tal seriedad en sus ojos que dio miedo

-Edward- respondí en un susurro rogando que no escucharan

-¿Qué? ¿Bella dime que no es Edward "pendejo" Cullen?- Rosalie se apretó la sienes

Baje la cabeza que le iba a decir- yo... Rose si es el- le respondí cuando vi su mirada "de vamos no quieras vernos la cara de pendejos"

-Voy a matarlo- vocifero

-Bella,- Alice ponía cara de torturemos a Bella en el centro comercial- Me dejas comprarle su primer conjunto

-Alice aun no sé si es niño o niña

-Niña- grito Rose

-Niño- grito Emmet

-Jaspersito- dijo Jasper

-Niña- dijo Alice poniendo sus dedos en su cabeza

Fue cómico todos gritaron al mismo tiempo y después se sumergieron en una pelea sobre a quién de ellos iba a querer más, también llegaron al acuerdo de que no me dejarían caminar sola y se turnarían para cuidarme antes de que "torpe Bella" hiciera su aparición y lastimara al pequeño que venía en camino yo los miraba pelear y tomaba fotos, era una costumbre recién adquirida por todos cuando salíamos juntos nunca se sabía por eso siempre llevábamos una cámara en la bolsa, incluso Rosalie termino jalando el cabello de Alice cuando dijo que solo iba a llevar a la niña (si estaba tan segura de que iba a ser niña) de compras y que ella y solo ella iba a poder vestirla con su gran sentido de la moda.

-Bella dile a Alice que de ninguna manera permitirás que sea así, dile que nos la vas a prestar a las 2 no solamente a ella- dijo pegando con su talón en el suelo mientras la señalaba y Jasper sostenía a Alice para que no se lanzara sobre Rose tome una foto

-Rosalie, mi bebe no es ningún muñeco- dije de lo más tranquila comiendo otra galleta y tomando otra foto

-Bella dile que a mí me quieres más y no se la vas a dar, capaz que Emmet la aplasta un día- miraba a Rosalie directamente a los ojos y se alzaba sobre las puntas de sus pies tome otra foto

-No se las voy a prestar, no es un juguete que puedas vestir y desvestir cada vez que se te antoje Alice,- me hizo un puchero que de verdad daba tristeza- Rose solo si prometes que Emmet no caerá encima del bebe lo tendrás

-Hey Bella más confianza, cuidare de Emmetsito como si fuera mi hijo- y me enseño sus músculos en una pose bastante chistosa le tome una foto y Rosalie sonrió podía ver su mirada de llena de orgullo hacia su amado y tome otro foto panorámica esta vez, el rostro de Alice estaba deformado del disgusto

-Jaspersito, Emmet por favor no te confundas y de ninguna manera permitiré que el bebe se acerque a ti puede quedar dañado de por vida, contigo es suficiente- Jasper se abrazo a mí y acaricio mi vientre

-Por favor, -soltó una risa burlona- ¿qué le vas a enseñar tu Jasper a ser emo?

-No me digas emo- me soltó y camino hacia el, Rose corrió a abrazase a Emmet y Alice tomo de la mano a Jasper para evitar una posible pelea

Sin duda vas a ser un bebe muy amado le dije a mi vientre acariciándolo y me entro la tristeza de que a su padre no le interesaba-Bien la pelea termino tengo hambre- dije antes de que se dieran cuenta que iba a llorar de nuevo

-¡Si!- chillo Emmet como niña tomo de la mano a Rose y en su camino a Alice y salió brincando

Jasper solo sacudió la cabeza me tomo de la mano y los seguimos. Como no quería encontrarme con mi madre les pedí que cenáramos fuera, y me llevaron a la Bella Italia cuando iba a ordenar hubo otra pelea esta vez relacionada con que me iban a dejar comer y que no, cuando escogieron mi comida esperamos a que la sirvieran

Cuando Edward llego de la mano de Tanya "puta" Denali

-¿Festejan algo? No esperaba encontrarlos aquí, ¿no me invitan a sentarme?- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Tanya

Todos en la mesa nos quedamos mudos Rosalie apretó fuerte los puños, Alice levanto la cabeza y lo miro con gran concentración, Emmet se levanto y Jasper lo siguió, seguíamos sin mencionar palabra

-¿Qué? Ohhh ya sé que pasa- dijo dando un aplauso- seguro Bella ya les contó de su bastardo y eso es lo que vie..

Emmet se le fue a golpes una y otra vez y otra y otra vez mientras Edward trataba de defenderse pero Emmet estaba tan furioso que cada golpe que Edward lograba darle no lo sentía , Rosalie sonreía Alice seguía en la misma posición y yo, si es un cabrón y en el fondo yo sabía que se lo merecía

-¡ Jasper! - chille- detenlo lo va a matar no te quedes ahí sin hacer nada

Jasper dio 3 pasos y levanto a Emmet ya teníamos alrededor de nosotros a toda la gente del restaurant Rosalie me jalo Alice iba detrás, después Emmet y Jasper se quedo y le dijo algo a Edward, yo quería saber de verdad tenía muchas ganas, me estaba volviendo igual de chismosa que Alice

-Bueno, ya que la cena se arruino vamos a mi casa- dijo Rose mientras se acomodaba el cabello y alargaba la mano para que Emmet la tomara

Jasper se subió a su audi y lo seguimos Alice y yo, Emmet y Rose se fueron en el jeep

Ellos llegaron primero y ya estaban preparando la cena, nos sentamos todos en el suelo a comer nadie hablo de lo sucedido con Edward, vamos no me dolía que me hubiera rechazado, ni siquiera lo quería me dolió que llamara bastardo a mi bebe, eso sí dolió. Yo jamás en la vida me había visto de madre vamos de niña no tenia nenitos como Rose detestaba jugar a la mama y al papa siempre era la tía. Tampoco me imagine que mi primer bebe llegaría en estas circunstancias, y menos a esta edad con suerte me hubiera embarazado hasta los 30, me quede dormida en algún momento y soñé a Edward con un bebe en brazos no le veía la cara pero fue conmovedor

Me desperté al lado de Jasper y el sostenía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, Alice me abrazaba por detrás sonreí hace mucho que no despertaba así

Emmet entro brincando y gritando para despertarnos

-Whoa hicieron un trió- abrió los ojos mucho mientras su sonrisa traviesa aparecía

-No seas pendejo Emmet- Rose le dio un zape

Jasper le aventó un cojín que el esquivo y Alice y yo rodamos los ojos

-Si Emmet gracias por iluminarnos con tu sabiduría matutina, ahora sal de aquí- le dijo Alice caminando al baño rascándose la cabeza iba en calzones toda despistada y dormida choco con la puerta cuando quiso abrirla y se pego en la cabeza Rose tomo una foto y todos reímos

Bajamos a desayunar Lilian Hale estaba esperándonos en la cocina brincado en su lugar y buscándome con la mirada- Bella pequeña Bella ¿seré abuela verdad?- yo asentí con la cabeza Renne es una chismosa

-Genial, Esme, Renne y Yo decoraremos el cuarto, si aceptamos ayuda Alice- dijo girándose a verla y los ojos de Alice brillaron de pura felicidad

Ese día no sucedió nada importante, me dejaron regresar a casa y me pidieron que tuviera cuidado estuve largas horas mirando mi barriga frente al espejo mientras hacía poses chistosas y yo misma me reía de mi

Me levante y camine aun en pijama al despacho de mi papa asome la cabeza, di unos golpecitos en la puerta

-Pasa- me dijo sonriendo cuando me vio y dejo su periódico sobre el escritorio

-Papa yo eh, tengo algo que decirte- me mordí el labio mientras jugaba con mis dedos

-Dispara- sonrió

-Ehh veraz, yo bueno, yo no lo había planeado así y antes de que te enojes quiero decirte que no me arrepiento y que soy muy feliz y asumo la total responsabilidad de mi acto y quiero pedirte que no te avergüences de mi papa- hable tan rápido que creo que no me entendió

-Bella, solo dilo- cruzo sus brazos y se recargo en el respaldo cómodamente

-Estoy embarazada

Se puso de mil colores y dejo de respirar se sentó rígido y me miro tratando de encontrar no se que en mi cara, no estaba segura de que hacer, ¿es normal no respirar tanto tiempo? Cuando volvió a su color normal me miro

-Bella dime que esto es una broma- su expresión daba miedo

-No- susurre

Guardo silencio unos minutos-¿Quien es el padre?

-Yo, soy su madre y su padre- levante mi cabeza y lo mire a los ojos retándolo a que dijera lo contrario, mientras él se ponía todo rojo

-Edward Cullen- respondió Renne a mis espaldas

Esa traidora iba a matarla lo juro la mire queriendo deseando que desapareciera como se atreve

* * *

Por fisun review anden no sean malas


	5. Incertidumbre

_Esa traidora iba a matarla lo juro la mire queriendo deseando que desapareciera como se atreve_

Cap. 5 Incertidumbre

-¿Con que tu nombre es Edward no es así?- Charlie levanto su ceja

-Cómo pudiste Renne- grite quedándome sin aire

-Bella lo iba a saber tarde o temprano mejor decirlo que ocultarlo, ¡Charlie vamos a ser abuelos!- dijo con excesivo entusiasmo yo ardía en deseos de apretar su pequeño cuello justo como Homero Simpson hacia con Bart

Charlie se giro para verme - ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? Bella si él no te responde yo lo voy a obligar

-Pienso tenerlo, y no me importa que es lo que Edward haga, el no quiere hijos y yo no le voy a dar el mío- ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas, malditas hormonas salí de ahí dando un portazo y hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Renne entro a mi cuarto unas horas después- Bella- me acaricio el cabello- Tu papa esta esperándote abajo. Quiere hablar contigo, Esme y Carlisle también están aquí, baja y terminamos con esto te parece

Genial lo único que me faltaba involucrar a más gente

Bajamos tomadas de la mano y caminamos hasta la sala, me quede rígida en la entrada, parece que a Renne se le dio por olvidar el pequeñísimo detalle de que Edward "pendejo" Cullen también estaba aquí, aun se podían ver los golpes que Emmet le dio su ceja estaba hinchada igual que su labio inferior del lado izquierdo

-Buenas tardes Bella- dijo Esme, Carlisle se dedicaba a fulminar con la mirada a Edward igual que mi padre

-Hola Esme

-Bueno, dejémonos esto y a lo que venimos- se sentó Edward muy tranquilo viéndome a los ojos

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él- espete duramente

-Bella- Renne tomo mi mano y me miro con reprobación

-Isabella, Esme y yo decidimos que no te vamos a dejar sola, tienes nuestro apoyo y vamos a facilitarte cualquier cosa que necesites- Carlisle me miraba con dulzura

-Como saben que es mío?- Edward levanto su vaso con agua dio un sorbo y volvió a ponerlo en la mesa

-¡CALLATE! EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN- Grito Esme, si la maternal y tierna Esme que adoraba a su hijo con el alma le grito que se callara- ASI NO ES COMO TE ENSEÑE A COMPORTARTE

Todos guardamos silencio a pesar de que la orden iba dirigida solamente a él. Edward la miro con dolor en los ojos, eso era lo que le hizo falta al pendejo de pequeño que le molieran las nalgas a golpes a ver si así se las daba de patansito cabron. Yo sonreí y Edward me asesino con la mirada, se levanto y camino hacia mi automáticamente di pasos para alejarme de él.

-¿Como estas tan segura de que es mío?- tuve miedo de él, su cara no era normal apretaba los dientes y me miraba con odio

-No he dormido con nadie, desde que tu y yo...- guarde silencio que diría, tuvimos sexo, enfrente de nuestros padres o follamos como conejos y le atinaste o aun mejor hicimos el amor- y eso fue hace 3 meses y es ese el tiempo que tiene- susurre la ultima parte

-Bien, te daré dinero pero no pienso estar contigo-su expresión no había cambiado

-Yo no quiero que estés conmigo, no pienso compartir mi vida con un imbécil que no sabe que quiere de la suya y que sigue siendo un mantenido- Todos nos miraban con atención

Soltó una carcajada llena de lo que sea pero no era una carcajada normal, estaba lleno de rabia-Yo tengo mi dinero Bella, y sé lo que quiero y no eres tu- sonrió del lado- te enviare un cheque mensual para que pagues todo lo que necesites y tienes que informarme de lo que pasa con el- señalo mi vientre- y tienes que dejarme estar en el parto, iré a tus citas medicas y hasta ahí, es el único trato que tu y yo tendremos cuando des a luz yo vendré a verlo

Asentí con la cabeza y el salió de ahí, Esme se disculpo y salió Carlisle me dio un apretón en el hombro y siguió a mi padre al despacho Renne fue a buscar a Esme y yo me quede ahí aun sin asimilar bien lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Edward aceptaba al bebe como su hijo? Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a la biblioteca iba a leerle algo al bebe

Así paso el mes seguíamos sin saber nada de Edward y no es que me interesara pero la cita con Victoria era hoy a primera hora y no sabía si iría, yo cumplí mi parte de avisarle, cuando baje Emmet, Rose, Alice y Jasper estaban esperándome para ir al consultorio todos traían una cámara en la mano.

Cuando llegamos Edward ya se encontraba ahí impecablemente vestido en un traje sastre color gris y nos miro. Emmet le dedicaba muecas y se alejaba de Jasper, me dio tristeza siempre fueron los mejores amigos incluso con Emmet se llevaba de maravilla hasta que el llamo bastardo a mi bebe, Alice era la única que seguía hablando con él y Rose bueno ella lo odiaba desde siempre así que no había gran cambio

Victoria salió y nos hizo pasar, teníamos suerte de que su oficina fuera grande si no, no hubiéramos entrado ahí, me hizo unas preguntas y me mando a acostarme sobre la plancha, puso el gel frio sobre mi vientre y me hizo cosquillas todos, incluido Edward se apretujaban para ver, quedo junto a Rosalie y ni se inmutaron, prendieron sus cámaras Emmet y Jasper grababan videos, Alice y Rose tomaban fotos Edward miraba mi vientre que apenas empezaba a ser visible.

-Bien Isabella, estas lista?- asentí con la cabeza y ella sonrió- La bolsa de líquido amniótico mantiene al feto protegido de los golpes- explico y todos mirábamos la pantalla- y le permite moverse con libertad, girar la cabeza y estirarse. Ya se han formado las cejas y la nariz, el pelo de la cabeza se hace más grueso- índico con su dedo

-Tu bebé ya es capaz de oír los ruidos que provienen de tu organismo. También empieza a percibir la luz a través de las membranas de los ojos, aunque todavía no puede abrirlos y reacciona ante ella cuando la luz toca tu vientre, empieza a tener sensibilidad en el cuerpo y comienza a realizar sus primeros gestos como fruncir el ceño y bostezar- y justo en ese momento bostezo se vio tan hermoso la capturo y la imprimió después de unos minutos se llevo el dedito a la boca y yo lo mire aun con mas adoración, gire mi cabeza hasta Edward y él me miraba con un brillo que nunca había visto en sus ojos y me dio una sonrisa, me quede sin aire era la sonrisa más bonita que me había dedicado y supe que le paso lo mismo que a mí, cuando lo vi por primera vez en la pantalla, amo a su hijo

-Ya se puede saber el sexo del bebe, ¿quieres saberlo?- continuo Victoria

-Si- chillo Alice y Jasper la agarraba de los hombros antes de que diera otro brinco y se subiera en mi, Victoria me miro y yo mire a Edward el movió su cabeza afirmativamente y yo le sonreí, cuando mire donde Rose y Emmet ella me veía con el ceño fruncido y Emmet con una sonrisa y grababa todo

-Sí, Bella quiero ver si será Emmetsito- y acerco más la cámara a la pantalla

-No será un Emmetsito, será Jaspersito y que qued...

-De ninguna manera será un Edwardsito- interrumpió Edward

Todos nos sorprendimos abrí mi boca de la sorpresa

-Perfecto veamos- dijo Victoria y movía el sensor sobre mi vientre y puso cara de concentración, todos veíamos la pantalla nerviosos Alice cruzaba los dedos y decía niña, niña niña, Rosalie abrió los ojos mucho y su rostro se ilumino, Jasper grababa y fruncía el ceño, Emmet solo miraba y Edward tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos (okei eso es extraño)

-No se deja- todos soltamos un ahhhh de desilusión

-Vamos bebe no nos decepciones mami y papi quieren saber- me susurro Edward al oído haciéndome cosquillas, el bebe se movió y nos dejo ver

-No, no aquí esta es...- dijo Victoria dejándonos en suspenso

Todos aguantamos la respiración

* * *

Tengo mas pero las dejare con la duda :D


	6. Nombres, Peleas y Peticiones obligadas

**Ninguno de los personajes ilustres de esta historia me pertenecen, la trama si es totalmente mia**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 6 Nombres, Peleas y Peticiones obligadas**

_-No, no aquí esta es...- dijo Victoria dejándonos en suspenso_

_Todos aguantamos la respiración_

-Niña será una niña Isabella, Felicidades- mire a Edward de nuevo y en su cara había una sonrisa gigante automáticamente sonreí, iba a tener una hija de papi

Alice brinco chillando de felicidad- Lo sabía lo sabía, págame- estiro la mano hacia Emmet, rodé los ojos y Rose le dio un zape a Emmet, Jasper sonreía estaba feliz

-No puedo creer que apostaran el sexo de mi bebe- dije fingiendo estar ofendida

-Ohm vamos Belly Bells, es divertido no nos arruines el momento- aseguro Alice moviendo sus cejas muy chistoso, yo solo pude sonreír

-Emmet, que dijimos sobre apostar contra Alice- le dijo una enfadada Rose

Victoria limpio mi vientre y me entrego la cita próxima otro bote de pastillas y las fotos de la ecografía

-Bella- me llamo Edward cuando iba a subirme al coche de Jasper- aquí está tu cheque- me estiro un sobre blanco con mi nombre, Bella Swan, escrito elegantemente- Cuídate mucho Bella, si le pasa algo a mi hija te mato- dijo tratando de sonar serio pero no lo consiguió se hecho a reír y a mí me pareció un sonido hermoso, puta madre Bella, ¿hermoso? Edward Cullen? Tu sí que estas chiflada.

Me reí de mí y se me quedo viendo como si me hubiera crecido un tercer ojo-Si, como sea gracias por venir hoy- me rasque la cabeza

Se dio la vuelta y nos fuimos, llegamos a casa y Alice se puso a bailotear de un lado a otro llevando cosas de la cocina a la sala junto con Rose, Emmet y Jasper su pusieron a conectar algo en el estéreo cuando terminaron bajaron cobijas y cojines y los acomodaron en el suelo

Emmet se paro con el micrófono en la mano en medio se aclaro la garganta

-Probando, probando 1 2 3, si si si- repitió mientras todos lo veíamos- Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, estamos aquí en la casa de Belly Bells, festejando la llegada de nuestra futura nena a casa y para amenizar la tarde tenemos una sesión de karaoke, continuando con una sesión de yo nunca, patrocinado por Alice "maniaca" Brandon- Alice le levanto su dedo medio y murmuro jodete- con tequila, tu juguito de naranja Bella así que damos comienzo conmigo- continuo señalándose y le puso play a la canción

Ohhh cielos dime que no estaba soñando Alejandro de Lady Gaga

_I know that we are young  
And I know that you may love me  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore  
Alejandro_

Dijo batiendo sus pestañas y tocando su frente dramáticamente con el acento y todo

_Oh (oh, oh, oh)  
Oh (oh, oh, oh)  
She's got both hands  
In her pocket  
And she won't look at you  
Won't look at you  
She hides through love  
A super seal  
She got a halo around her finger  
Around you_

Se acariciaba el cuerpo con la mano y señalaba su añillo promesa que Rose le dio

_(Pre-chorus)__  
__You know that I love you boy__  
__Hot like Mexico, rejoice__  
__At this point I gotta__choose__  
__Nothing to loose_

Se puso un dedo en la cabeza como si pensara

_(Chorus)  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe, Fernando_

Bailo moviendo las caderas y negando con su dedo índice hacia Rosalie, Alice estaba tirada en el suelo de la risa y Jasper lo veía con los ojos abiertos, yo solo me reía

_Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Just smoke one cigarette more  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Roberto_

Hizo ademan de fumar un cigarro, tirarlo por su espalda y pisarlo

_Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Ale-jandro  
Ale-Ale-jandro_

_Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Ale-jandro  
Ale-Ale-jandro_

_She's not broken  
She's just a baby  
But, her boyfriend's like a dad  
Just like a dad  
Draw those flames that burn before him_

_Now he's gonna find a fight  
Gonna fool the dad_

Se acerco a Jasper y se sentó en sus piernas y le acaricio el cabello, mientras él trataba de alejarse

_(Pre-chorus)__  
__You know that I love you boy__  
__Hot like Mexico, rejoice__  
__At this point I gotta__choose__  
__Nothing to loose_

_(Chorus)  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe, Fernando_

No podía aguantarme más la risa y me perdí de un pedazo de la canción mientras lloraba

_Don't bother me, Alejandro  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, bye Fernando_

_I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe, Alejandro  
Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch, Fernando_

_(Chorus)  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe, Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Just smoke one cigarette more  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Roberto_

_Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Ale-jandro  
Ale-Ale-jandro_

_Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Ale-jandro  
Ale-Ale-jandro_

_Don't call my name (Alejandro)  
Don't call my name (Alejandro), Alejandro  
I'm not your babe (Ale-Ale-jandro)  
I'm not your babe (Ale-Ale-jandro), Fernando_

Movía sus caderas al ritmo de la canción y camino justo como en el video

_Don't wanna kiss (Alejandro)  
Don't wanna touch (Alejandro)  
Just smoke one cigarette more  
Don't call my name (Ale-Ale-jandro)  
Don't call my name (Ale-Ale-jandro), Roberto_

_Alejandro_

Termino dando una sensual vuelta y sentándose en el sillón para poner sus manos en sus rodillas y mirarnos de entre las pestañas, no aguantábamos la risa ver a Emmet moverse como niña era lo máximo

-Sabes Emmet a veces pienso que eres adoptado- se levanto Alice corriendo a arrebatarle el micrófono- Si vendieras un disco solo tú lo comprarías

-Cállate duende- le dio un zape y levanto el micrófono sobre su cabeza para que Alice no lo alcanzara, Rosalie se levanto y le pidió el micrófono escogieron su canción I write sins not tragedies fue su elección

Alice canto señalándonos con sus deditos como si contara un secreto  
_Oh, well imagine__  
__As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor __  
__And I can't help but to hear __  
__No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

Rosalie puso su mano en una oreja como para escuchar mejor y al final puso su dedo en su boca para callarse  
_"What a beautiful wedding"__  
__What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to a waiter __  
__"And, yes, but what a shame __  
__What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

Las 2 Cantaban regañandonos y ponian cara de estar horrorizadas  
_I chime in with a __  
__"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" __  
__No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality __  
__I chime in __  
__"Haven't y__ou people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" __  
__No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of_

Alice camino alrededor del sillon y le canto al oído a Jasper  
_Oh, well in fact __  
__Well I'll look at it this way __  
__I mean, technically, our mar__riage is saved __  
__Well this calls for a toast __  
__So pour the champagne_

Rosalie se sentó en las piernas de Emmet y le acaricio la mejilla  
O_h, well in fact __  
__Well I'll look at it this way __  
__I mean, technically, our marriage is saved __  
__Well this calls for a toast __  
__S__o pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

Juntas se tomaron de la mano  
I c_hime in with a __  
__"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" __  
__No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality __  
__I chime in __  
__"Hav__en't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" __  
__No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationallity_

Rosalie  
_Again_

Juntas, pegaron sus espaldas y caminaron hacía mi  
_I chime in __  
__"Haven't you people ever heard of __closing a goddamn door?" __  
__No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality __  
__I chime in __  
__"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" __  
__No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of p__oise and rationality_

_Agaaaaaainnnn_

Terminaron con una gran sonrisa ellas cantaban hermoso de verdad

-Parecen lesbianas- las señale y reí

-¿Quieren hacer un trió?- Grito Emmet

-No seas tarado Emmet ¿quieres ver a tu novia y a tu hermana tener sexo juntas?- Pregunto Jasper

-Buen punto, no lo había pensado- puso un dedo en su barbilla- ¡Diuu!- exclamo cuando se dio cuenta de su estupidez-Mucha información mucha información- y se tapo los oídos mientras corría por toda la sala

De verdad a veces Emmet era tan imbécil, aunque a decir verdad si sería muy sexy

-Hora del yo nunca- soltó Alice dando brinquitos con el tequila en una mano y el jugo en la otra- Yo, yo empiezo- si Alice y Emmet siempre eran los primeros en los juegos- Yo nunca eh... Besado a una mujer

Todos bebimos de nuestro vaso, no me sorprendí digo de Emmet y Jasper es normal y Alice y Rose lo hacían muy seguido

-Bien mi turno-Jasper alzo su mano- Yo nunca... Le he mentido a Alice para no ir de compras- todos bebimos

-Pendejos- nos dijo Alice- No puedo creer que tu lo digas Jasper hieres mi corazón- puso su cara de perrito abandonado y Jasper la abrazo

-Sigo yo- se anuncio Rose- Bien yo nunca... le eh metido mano a Bella- me sonroje solo Emmet no bebió de su vaso

-Con que si he Bellita- Emmet me dedico una sonrisa traviesa, genial ahora iba a querer enterarse de cómo me habían metido mano, gemí de pura frustración

-Yo nunca...- sonrió Emmet- me eh enamorado- todos bebieron menos yo, nunca había amado a nadie, eso fue triste

-Yo nunca...- trate de pensar en algo bueno- eh estado con un desconocido

Todos bebimos

Debí haberme quedado dormida en algún momento, desperté en mi cama sola, seguramente ya se habían ido a cambiar o algo así, camine por toda mi habitación tratando de encontrar un suéter, cuando Rose abrió la puerta y me tendió un traje de baño

-Dice Alice que te lo pongas y no acepta un no por respuesta, y que si no te lo pones tu, entra ella y lo hace por ti- Rodo los ojos- Lo siento Bells, quiere una sesión de fotos en la piscina hoy

Me lo puse era Azul muy lindo por cierto, pero me sentía mal estaba subiendo de peso como si fuera a ganar algún concurso, me enoje conmigo misma amaba a mi bebe pero no era el momento y menos con un padre como Edward, aunque pensándolo bien seria una niña muy hermosa y no por mi si no por el Edward era insoportablemente guapo, pero un grandísimo pendejo al mismo tiempo, de verdad ruego a Dios que mi hija no saque su carácter, bueno tal vez para algunas cosas supongo

Baje las escaleras con las manos sobre mi pancita y un bolso en el hombro, llevaba mi blackberry mi ipod y la inevitable cámara cuando un flash me cegó, casi caigo de no ser por que Jasper fue muy rápido

-¡Alice!- le grito y ella le miro con horror en sus ojos

-Lo siento tanto Bella de verdad, no fue mi intención- Balbuceaba

-No está bien, no paso nada- mire feo a Jasper- bien vamos- la tome de la mano y salimos Emmet corría desnudo como si fuera un niño alrededor de la piscina agitando las manos en el aire y gritando como niña, rodé los ojos

-¿Porque corre y grita como niña?- me dirigí a Alice, que aun tenia expresión asustada

-Porque Rosalie dijo que iba a cortarle el miembro, si le mojaba el cabello

Me reí- Alice, tú no tienes la culpa de que yo sea torpe- Asintió con la cabeza

-Bella, Edward va a llegar en 10 minutos- me dijo con culpabilidad la mire

-¿Edward? ¿Por qué? No teníamos ningún compromiso juntos hasta la cita con la gineco-obstetra

-Es que yo quería que la bebe tuviera fotos de sus padres juntos y felices, no malos recuerdos de sus padres peleando como perros y gatos- me puso su puchero

Alice pero si aun no se nota mi panza, aún no es lo suficientemente grande para tomar fotos bonitas- le hice un puchero, use su arma

-Bella, bueno Edward quiere pasar tiempo con la bebe – volvió a mirarme – y contigo

-¿Conmigo? Bueno Alice por si no lo sabías Edward me odia, solo mantenemos relación de cordialidad por la bebe

-No te odio- dijo Edward a mi espalda- solo me es incomodo estar contigo y no molestarte- alzo su ceja, cuando le alce mi dedo medio, camino, se puso de rodillas frente a mi vientre lo acaricio y lo beso, ese hecho me derritió, fue tan tierno

-Auuuuu, son tan lindos- Alice nos dijo y tomaba una foto- ¡otra otra! Edward párate detrás de Bella y pasa tus brazos debajo de los suyos- así lo hicimos- si así, ahora recarga tu cabeza sobre el hombro de Bella, genial- dio brinquitos- Sonrían, rayos Edward no que querías fotos- se tapo la boca rápidamente y yo mire a Edward

¿Edward quería fotos? ¿Conmigo? Bien eso era muy extraño, Edward estaba frío en su lugar y miraba a Alice con cara de querer matarla

-Sí, bueno yo, voy a estar por ahí tomando el sol- y salió corriendo la traidora

Edward y yo no sabíamos que hacer, se rasco la cabeza

-Bueno, eh vine eh, yo creo que deberíamos elegir un nombre para la bebe

-Si yo, también, ¿qué has pensado?

No acostamos al sol sobre el pasto, aún nos sentíamos incómodos por lo de hace rato, verlo con la cara al cielo con sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y su piel tenuemente brillando hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, como es que alguien es tan guapo y tan imbécil al mismo tiempo, si fuera guapo y bueno sería gay, eso les pasa a todos los hombres buenos y a los que no están tomados ya, suspire

-No, lo sé tal vez Elizabeth sería bueno – me miro con sus ojos entrecerrados

-Sí, es bonito- Tartamudee

-Yo pienso que sería bueno Kate- dijo Rose sentándose detrás de nosotros

-Si es lindo- Edward ladeo su cabeza- pero es muy común para mi hija, y ella jamás será común, un Cullen nunca lo es

-Hay, lo olvidaba, ¿quien invito al Sr. Arrogancia Bella?

-Mira Barbie de mercado no se necesita tu opinión aquí, en lo que concierne a mi hija, solo Bella y yo somos responsables- Edward ataco con su gesto arrogante y de total desprecio.

-Si bueno resulta que tu no pensabas que la pequeña fuera tu hija si lo recuerdas Edward la llamaste bastarda- ataco Rose mientras miraba sus perfectas uñas, a decir verdad tenía un buen punto casi suelto una sonrisa, casi por que ver la cara de Edward fue de lo peor estaba todo rojo y bufaba apretó sus manos en puños y le enviaba dagas con los ojos estuvo así por un rato

-Bueno Rosalie – dijo con su sonrisa arrogante – por qué no te vas a ver si ahora si puedes tener hijos

Eso fue un golpe mucho más duro que el que Rosalie le dio, todos sabíamos que ella anhelaba tener bebes desde hace tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía y según sus estudios ella era fértil, aun trataba de saber que andaba mal

Rose se levanto llorando y corrió hacia la casa Emmet la siguió

-¡Carajo Edward, porque siempre tienes que joder todo, que está mal contigo!

-Ella me provoco Isabella no tenía por qué meter su cuchara y escúchame bien- vocifero- mañana te vas a vivir a la mansión conmigo

-Que jodidos te pasa, ¿quién te crees para darme ordenes pendejo?

-Cállate Isabella te he dicho algo y no voy a darte explicaciones, así quiero que sea no vas a pasártela sola todo el embarazo ¿me escuchaste?

-Para tu información pedazo de mierda, no estoy sola hay gente que me quiere y me cuida y no está conmigo por obligación

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, tenía ganas de llorar quien chingados se cree para darme ordenes, esto era demasiado para los 2 lo juro, empezó a dolerme la cabeza y trate de calmarme no le hacía bien a la bebe y empecé a hiperventilar

-¿Bella?- me miro con preocupación- ¿estás bien? Relájate por favor, no fue mi intención pero empezó a joder, Bella me conoces por favor sabes que reaccionaria así, hey cálmate

-Si Cullen todos sabemos que eres un pendejo y ya me calme quita tus sucias manos de mí

Rio, el sabia que ya lo había perdonado me conocía bien casi tanto como yo a él hasta que se volvió lo que hoy era

-Bien ahora Reneesme- señale mi vientre- y yo decimos que te disculpes con Rosalie- me quede fría

-¿Que dijiste?- me tomo por los hombros

-¿Uh que te disculpes?

-No dijiste Reneesme, como Renne y Esme juntos- me levanto del suelo- eres jodidamente inteligente, juro que si no estuvieras embarazada y me gustaras te cogería ahorita- soltó una carcajada

-Eres un pendejo Cullen, tu sí que sabes alagar a una mujer- le di una nalgada y el dio un brinquito- ¿Entonces ya está decidido?

-Uh hum me gusta, Reneesme Elizabeth Cullen- dijo mientras estiraba su mano como anuncio de shampoo

Le sonreí y él me abrazo, así nos quedamos en el pasto, de vez en cuando acariciaba mi cabello

-Bella, Esme quiere que te lleve a casa conmigo

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido - Sabes Edward no creo que eso sea lo mejor

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto

-Por que haciendo un lado lo obvio, no va a funcionar

-Bueno no entendí tu punto, que es lo obvio para ti?- se rasco la nariz

Reí sin pizca de emoción- Nos llevamos de la chingada Edward

-Lo sé, es lo mismo que le dije a Esme pero se lo prometí y ella dijo que tenemos que intentarlo de todos modos vamos a vernos la cara toda la vida por Reneesme

-Bueno Esme tiene un punto pero ¿por qué vivir juntos?

-Quiero estar cerca de ti todo el embarazo Bella quiero ver crecer a mi hija no puedes negarme eso por favor- y con esa frase desato en mi todo el poder de sus ojos

-Bien- me rendí

Y algo se movió en mi vientre que Edward estaba tocando ¡ohhh mi Dios! Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y la sonrisa de Edward fue enorme y cuando digo enorme me refiero a realmente enorme, puso su cabeza sobre mi vientre y le hablo

Rosalie POV

Maldito hijo de puta, lo siento Esme, juro que va a pagar por esto es un imbécil voy a castrarlo, no no no mejor aun voy a cortarle los frenos al Vanquish y después rayarlo y romper todas sus vestiduras- pensé mientras sonreía y me limpiaba las lagrimas- si esa será mi mayor venganza

Emmet llego detrás de mi - ¿qué paso turroncito de azúcar?- me abrazo y la preocupación se filtraba en sus ojos-

-Emmy... cielo necesito tu ayuda...- solloce

* * *

Okei aqui esta otro capitulin son tiernos no creen?

GRACIAS de verdad tuvo buena respuesta x qe muxas me pusieron en favorite story eso es wow no tengo palabras asi qe por favor unos reviews mas? si

andenle y les prometo que edward cullen va a ir a su cama i no precisamente a dormir :D


	7. Venganza, un plato que se disfruta frio

**Ninguno de los personajes ilustres de esta historia me pertenecen, la trama si es totalmente mia**

* * *

**Cap. 7- Venganza, un plato que se disfruta frio**

_-Emmy... cielo necesito tu ayuda...- solloce_

-¡Bella mueve tu gordo trasero acá y deja de comer mayonesa con palomitas, no es nutritivo!- Rosalie trataba de sacarme del cuarto de la despensa sin éxito debo agregar.

Asome mi cabeza y Rosalie se empezó a cagar de la risa

-¿De qué te ríes pendeja?-pregunte cuando instantáneamente el reflejo de la puerta del refrigerador me mostro mi cara tenia mayonesa hasta en el cabello pero no un poquito, si no un montón de ella y justo en medio de mi frente una palomita que parecía un ojo de la tigresa y unos pedacitos más en mi busto sin olvidar mi boca llena de palomitas con mayonesa que apenas podía hablar, sin duda una imagen para cagarte de la risa y sin evitarlo yo me reí de mi reflejo hasta que un pequeño gas se me salió, Rose y yo nos congelamos en nuestros lugares para volvernos a reír como histéricas de nuevo, tuve que agarrar mi panza de la risa y Rosalie apretaba las piernas para no orinarse (acá entre nos, siempre le pasaba).

-De que se ríen- entro Emmet todo vestido de color negro con unos leotardos, una camiseta de manga larga pegadita y unas botas de montaña también negras rematando el conjunto con un gorro del chavo del 8 negro -De mi verdad- nos apunto con su dedo índice todo ofendido- parezco mariquita verdad? Alice me obligo a usarlo no se rían par de mensas esto no es divertido- hizo un puchero tipo Alice y se cruzo de brazos.

Lo que por supuesto hizo que Rose y yo riéramos mas, Alice entro bailoteando vestida igual que Emmet y Jasper detrás de ella jalando la entrepierna de su leotardo negro también igual al de Emmet, Rose y yo no podíamos dejar de reír de su cara de Jasper ahora.

-Genialísimo- Alice dio brinquitos y al mismo tiempo aplaudía con una gran sonrisa en su cara-ya estamos todos listos ahora tomemos lista- saco una hoja de papel

-Bella y Reneesme listo, Rose listo, Emmet listo, Jasper listo, Alice listo, ¿mochila con instrumentos?- Emmet levanto una mochila que se veía muy pesada- listo, ¿coche con el tanque de gas lleno? Listo, walkie tokie- levante los lindos walkie tokies- listo, cámaras de video, listo todo listo.

Puso un dedo en su barbilla y se dio pequeños golpecitos

-Tengo la impresión de que falta algo- se dio la vuelta y nos miro a todos de los pies a la cabeza- lo tengo una bolsita para el vomito- añadió sonriente después de verme – si Bell's eso que te comiste es una verdadera mierda

-Pero si sabe rico-balbuce mientras bajaba mi cabeza avergonzada

-Noope, bueno después discutiremos son las horas de irnos, así que muevan sus culitos de nena rápido rápido

Todos nos montamos en el mercedes negro de Charlie

-Estaciónate aquí Bella- me indico Alice

-Bien desde ahora nuestros nombres son para ti Bells será "mamita", Rose "barbie", Emmet "osito de felpa", Jasper "gru" y yo "duende" ¿entendido?

-¡Señor! Si señor

-Mamita, tú te quedaras aquí a vigilar si "papito" se aparece la clave será "papi's coming" ¿entendido?

-Si- me reí del nombre que le otorgaron

-Y con esto doy oficialmente iniciada nuestra misión súper secreta llamada "la operación pedorra"

Todos cubrieron su cara y me dejaron en el coche como acordamos, mi papel en la misión era alertarlos si "Papito" hacia su aparición mientras el equipo de inteligencia súper secreta ponía bolsas pedorras en el asiento de conductor del Aston Martin vanquish de Edward, como las pondrían no tengo ni la menor idea pero sería muy divertido, Alice consiguió un equipo de audio perfecto que, también, instalarían dentro del coche y por el cual espiaríamos su reacción, según fuentes secretas (Esme) "papito" tenía una junta de negocios que se extendería hasta las 9 pm y después tendría una cita con Tanya "piruja" Denali, lo que nos daría tiempo de instalar la bolsa pedorra y el sistema de audio.

-Aquí osito de felpa y barbie acercándonos al garaje cambio

-Aquí duende y gru caminamos detrás de tu señal barbie cambio

Me reí, Dios son tan infantiles

- Duende tienes camino libre "House" (Carlisle) acaba de salir cambio

-Mamita como se muestra el panorama cambio

-Libre cambio

-Okei mamita avísanos cualquier cosa cambio y fuera

Saben que es lo chistoso de esto que estaban a aproximadamente 10 pasos del coche, Rose y Emmet estaban escondidos detrás de un arbusto, Alice y Jasper estaban detrás del auto y todos vimos a Carlisle salir incluso se despidió de mi con la mano.

Y aquí era donde llegaba mi momento de ocio en lo que ellos se encargaban de la parte divertida eso parece un poco injusto, puse un poco de música y me pareció perfecta the eye of tiger empecé a reírme y a cantar .

Emmet daba vueltas por el suelo, para que Esme que acababa de asomarse no lo viera, pero era imposible no ver a esa enorme masa de músculos girar en el suelo y Rosalie arrastrarse bajo tierra

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando vi el volvo plata de Edward entrar zigzagueando por el camino, joder ¿cuál era la clave? Y me entraron las nauseas diablos la bolsita la bolsita ¿dónde está?

No, no espera la clave, si lo tengo

-Aquí mamita papi's coming, repito papi's coming cambio

-OH por Dios Emmet quita tu trasero de mi cara carajo, aquí duende ¿a cuanta distancia se encuentra? cambio

-A aproximadamente 10 segundos del garaje cambio

Bolsita bolsita 3, 2 ,1 si adiós palomitas con mayonesa

-Aquí duende a Mamita enciende el coche mamita corremos hasta ti

Encendí el automóvil lista para salir huyendo, tire mi bolsa de vomito en el asiento trasero con la esperanza de que Emmet no se siente en ella va oler horrible lo juro.

30 segundos después Edward entro por la puerta principal dejando su volvo fuera del garaje mientras Gru, duende, barbie y osito de felpa se colaban en el coche y nos íbamos

-Wow eso fue superduperhiper genial, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido

-Cállate Emmet esto no es una actividad recreativa, esto es mi venganza- Rosalie zapeo a Emmet

-uh lo siento cariño no quieres golpearme de nuevo obsérvame con atención

-Emmet te estoy observando

-No pequeña golpeadora de cabezas observa con atención la bomba de olor que sostengo en mi mano izquierda

Mire a través del retrovisor para reírme de la imagen Rosalie y Alice estaban pegadas a la puerta una encima de la otra cuando se dieron cuenta de que Emmet sostenía en su mano mi bolsa de vomito de palomitas con mayonesa

-Emmet cielo juro prometo no golpearte y probar ese disfraz de mujer lobo que compraste si tu amablemente tiras esa mierda por la ventana

-umm lo pensare... okei no

Movió la bolsa frente al rostro de Rosalie mientras ella se alejaba

-Isabella Swan juro que si eso toca cualquier parte de mi hermosa humanidad puedes darte por muerta

Le di una sonrisa muy amplia a Rosalie por el retrovisor y ella me saco la lengua

Jasper grababa todo y se reía- ohh va a ser genial subir esto a youtube

-Llegamos señores

Alice y Rosalie salieron corriendo mientras Emmet pataleaba como niña

-No es justo Rose, era mi arma no es ético enseñarme tus pechos para distraerme

Jasper me ayudo a salir del auto y caminamos juntos hasta el porche

-Te digo algo y no te ríes, tienes que prometerlo Bella

-Umm está bien dime

-Creo que estos mallones empiezan a gustarme son jodidamente cómodos, pero no puedes decírselo a Alice

Me reí mucho es que se veía realmente muy cagado- okei nada de esto a Alice- hice ademan de cerrar mi boca con una llave y tirarla a donde quiera que fuera

Cuando entramos a casa Alice estaba encendiendo el sistema de audio que habían instalado en el coche, dábamos gracias a dios que el auto de Edward fuera moderno y tuviera internet por que si no la "venganza" no hubiera tenido sentido si no podíamos reírnos hasta orinarnos de las reacciones de Tanya y de Edward.

Esperamos alrededor de una hora hasta que se escucho como Edward abría la puerta y se montaba, cuando lo hizo se escucho un sonoro pedo y nos reímos mucho

-Qué diablos- Edward refunfuño

Encendió el auto y manejo como 10 minutos

-Eh tanya- Edward le marco a Tanya por teléfono en altavoz

-Si

-Estoy afuera de tu edificio

-No vas a subir eddie cariño, tengo unas cosas muy interesantes que enseñarte-le contesto con voz sugestiva, todos pusimos cara de asco

-No Tanya tenemos que hablar ya te lo había dicho-Edward le dijo con voz de fastidio

-Bien entonces dame unos minutos y bajo

En verdad esperábamos que Edward se bajara del auto a abrirle la puerta, sería maravilloso que a Edward se le saliera un gas, pero no lo hizo, solo espero a que Tanya se subiera.

-Ahora no Tanya no tengo ganas de una mamada

Mi boca de abrió en una perfecta O ¿siempre era así de emm... crudo? ¿Y Tanya siempre era así de golfa? Se me revolvió el estomago solo de imaginarme a Tanya mamándosela a Edward.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad llegaron al lugar donde cenarían los escuchamos salir del auto y no regresaron hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando Alice me despertó supe que todo había terminado, no supe la reacción de Tanya al escuchar a Edward tirarse un pedo fue decepcionante la verdad.

Estaba a punto de irme a la cama cuando Edward encendió el coche de nuevo y escuchamos otro pedo, me reí mucho.

Estábamos todos sentados alrededor de las bocinas cuando escuchamos que tocaron el timbre, Edward tenía a todo volumen Womanizer y no sabíamos a donde iba o que hacia cuando de repente

-Muy divertido el asunto de la bolsa de pedos ¿no?

Nos quedamos fríos Alice tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y todos los demás estábamos congelados en nuestro lugar, Edward nos descubrió y tenía la bolsa de pedos en su mano

* * *

Ola gente bonita que me deja reviews i me hizo mi dia feliz

gracias niñas de verdad enserio que Edward va a ir a sus camas... pero no me dijo cuando :D

*Irma Serrano, es una mujer bastante polemica que suele usar un lunar en la frente entre los ojos es bastante chistoso si me lo preguntan

Asi que me voi de aqui para seguir con el otro... qe creen qe les haga Edward?

adios (un review please?)


	8. Acercamientos de Antojos

**Ninguno de los personajes ilustres de esta historia me pertenecen, la trama si es totalmente mía**

* * *

Cap. 8 Acercamientos de antojos.

...

_-Muy divertido el asunto de la bolsa de pedos ¿no?_

_Nos quedamos fríos Alice tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y todos los demás estábamos congelados en nuestro lugar, Edward nos descubrió y tenía la bolsa de pedos en su mano_

...

-Quieren quitar su cara de pendejos y decirme de quien fue la idea

Levante la mano, yo fui el cerebro de la operación y si lo admito fue una venganza muy estúpida pero fue divertido, mientras duro.

Me prepare para que me gritara cuando vi que camino y se sentó en el sillón

-La verdad es que estaría encabronadísimo si su bolsa de pedos no me hubiera ayudado a quitarme de encima a Tanya

Okei, alguien pude por favor explicarme de que habla Edward

-Así que Bella tengo que darte las gracias por este asunto de nuevo, enserio que si no estuvieras embarazada te llevaría a al cuarto más cercano

-Porque siempre tienes que ser tan desagradable Edward

-Uhh Barbie de mercado tengo que recordarte lo mal que salió tu venganza para que dejes de destilar veneno de cada parte de tu ser

Rosalie se enfurruño

-Bien ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí así que me voy- Rosalie se levanto y tomo la mano de Emmet, muy digna por cierto, ni siquiera se despidió.

-Bueno Belly, Eddie (Edward hizo un gesto cuando Alice lo llamo así) y Elli, Jas y yo nos esfumamos de este lugar porque aunque fue divertido, tenemos cositas más interesantes que hacer- y movió sus caderas con un movimiento agresivo de penetración-adiós.

-uhh eso nos deja solos Eddie, y como estaba a punto de dormirme te hecho de mi casa ahora

-Odio que me llamen Eddie, ¿lo sabes no?

-umm no recuerdo-me puse pensativa, cuando en realidad sabía perfectamente que odiaba su diminutivo

Edward gruñó

-Ven siéntate a mi lado le compuse algo a Elizabeth quiero que lo escuches

Camine hasta el sillón donde Edward estaba muy acomodado y sacaba un ipod de su bolsillo, me senté obedientemente a su lado.

Edward extendió su mano con un audífono y me hizo pegarme a su cuerpo, mientras él se ponía el otro audífono.

La melodía que el pequeño aparatito tocó fue… no puedo ni siquiera encontrar la palabra, toco algo muy dentro de mí y no con eso digo que Rennesme, sino algo mucho más adentro, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas que Edward muy amable y tiernamente las seco con sus pulgares mientras depositaba un beso debajo de cada ojo.

Ninguno de los dos menciono alguna palabra, si lo hacíamos seguramente se rompería la magia del momento, le sonreí y él me abrazo y ahí en sus brazos fue donde me amaneció.

.

…

.

-shh cállate quiero muchas fotos de eso Renne deja de dar brinquitos- Esme susurraba

-Esme es… uhh mira que ternurita, Edward se aprieta contra ella

Me levante de un golpe Esme estaba tomándonos fotos y yo pensé que la acosadora era Alice y si las dos señoras salieron corriendo como niñas atrapadas en medio de una travesura, estaba despotricando contras esas mujeres cuando me di cuenta que Edward me miraba divertido desde su lugar debajo de mi, fue cuando me di cuenta que estábamos muy juntos. ¿emmm como que hace un poco de calor aquí no?

Me dio una sonrisa y yo le di otra.

-Isabella, yo supongo que soy jodidamente irresistible pero sería genial que bajaras tu masa corporal de mi para ir al baño

-Sabes si te vieras en un espejo comprenderías con claridad que no eres tan atractivo como piensas Assward(1)

-¿Dándome apodos ingeniosos chica lista?

-Tú lo dijiste soy jodidamente inteligente, admítelo Assward no pudiste encontrar a mejor chica que yo para esparcir tu semilla

-Cuando lo dices así suena asqueroso, lo que me recuerda, ¿qué es esa cosa que se ve tan… lo que sea en tu mesa de centro?

-Umm vomito de palomitas con mayonesa y creo que un poco de te chai no puedo recordar si ya había ido al baño antes de vomitar

-Dios, eres sumamente asquerosa, ahora mueve tu trasero, necesito apuntar y disparar

-HA hablando de asquerosos Edward eres peor que yo, recuerdas.

Grite mientras el salía por la puerta y corrí para alcanzarlo.

-¡Te sacabas los mocos y los embarrabas en un pedazo de cartón, hasta les ponías fecha! ¡Puedo jurar que aun los guardas!

-¡Muy graciosa Bella, tú te hacías pipi en la cama!

-¡Duh golpe duro Assward! ¡Tú me dabas refresco antes de dormir tarado!

No recibí contestación Edward se había metido al baño y casi puedo adivinar que después se ira, bueno de todo modos no importa, ya tuvimos nuestro tiempo de calidad lo que seguramente es muy bueno, Edward y Yo juntos en un lugar (el que sea) por más de 24 horas, puede tener consecuencias desconocidas, una vez terminamos rompiendo la vajilla que Carlisle le trajo a Esme de Egipto.

…

Flash back

Hoy era el peor día de mi vida oficialmente, Edward "pendejo" Cullen cumplía años por lo que la adorable Esme decidió hacerle una cena "familiar" lo que significaba, aparte de ver su rancia cara de culo de viejito, comportarme como la persona civilizada- que no era- cuando él estaba en la misma habitación que yo.

-Bella, vamos a estar en una casa que no es nuestra

Bufé, era la quinta o sexta vez que Renne me daba es discurso de las señoritas que saben comportarse en una casa ajena

-Mama yo… ¿enserio vas a repetirlo de nuevo? creo que ya te siento como una mini persona parada en mi hombro gritándome tu discurso y debo añadir que tienes una voz terriblemente irritante

-Charlie, Bella me está faltando al respeto- Jaloneo a mi papa de la manga del saco

-Bella deja de molestar a tu madre (2)- me guiño un ojo y solté una carcajada

Charlie sí que podía ser chistoso cuando se lo proponía, adoraba las mañanas de cereal y televisión mexicana juntos.

Salimos directo a mi martirio, en la Range Rover de Charlie

-¿Cuando fue que compre un regalo para el nene consentido Renne?- refunfuñe cuando vi los regalos que estaban en el asiento trasero y vi que uno tenía mi nombre.

-¿No esperabas llegar a una reunión sin algo para ofrecer ah?

-Sabes que olvídalo, habla con la mano Renne de aquí hasta que tenga 30 años

Me puse unos lentes negros, que me daban la asombrosa sensación de ir a un funeral y me cruce de brazos, Renne parloteo todo el camino acerca de cómo tenía que mejorar mi relación con Edward que se lo debía a Esme por ser tan buena y bla, bla, bla, hasta que Charlie tuvo la grandiosa y genial idea de prender la radio

-Coming oot your mouth with your blah blah blah.  
Just zip your lips like a padlock and meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox.  
I dont really care where you live at just turn around boy and let me hit that.  
dont be a little bitch with your chit chat just show me where your dicks at.

Cante muy alegre y de esas ocasiones raras Charlie se sabía la canción

-music starts  
listen hot stuff  
im in love  
with this song  
so just hush baby shut up  
heard enough.

.

Renne y yo abrimos la boca más que sorprendidas enserio ver a papa cantar y mas una canción de esas era como el mismo apocalipsis.

-¿Qué?- nos miro con falsa ofensa en su cara

-¿Estás cantando? ¿Tú? ¡Bella llama al 911!

-¡No me hables mujer te dije que hasta los 30!

-¿Qué estarías mejor si ladrara?- Charlie le alzo una ceja

-Alto ahí señor no te burles de mí

-Bells te toca el siguiente coro

-Charlie deja de ignorarme

Sonreí tengo una familia totalmente disfuncional y es de lo mejor

-¿Desayunamos payaso hoy verdad papa?

- Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be gettin this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car car car  
If you keep talkin that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Charlie grito en dirección de Renne

- You be delayin you always sayin some shit  
You say I'm playin I'm never layin the dick  
Sayin blah blah blah, cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar it only matters who I issss  
Stop stop stop talkin that

Cante acercándome a Renne mientras ella se tapaba los oídos.

- Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be gettin this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car car car  
If you keep talkin that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Terminamos cantándole muy felices a Renne y ella toda encabronada se había callado lo que nos dio como resultado un viaje a mi desgracia de lo más tranquilo.

Cuando llegamos ya todos se encontraban ahí, fuimos los últimos en llegar y nos estábamos retrasando aun más porque no quería bajar del auto

Renne y Charlie jalaban mis pies para sacarme de la camioneta, mientras yo me aferraba con uñas y dientes a la puerta.

-¡Déjenme! ¡No pueden obligarme malos padres! ¿¡Qué clase de tortura es esta! ¡Nunca mencionaron nada sobre entrar, solo sobre venir!

Alice y Jasper tomaban fotos y se cagaban de risa los pendejos, por la escenita que estaba montando y Emmet estaba tirado en el suelo agarrándose la pansa y llorando, si y aquí vamos empezando genial, la perra de Rosalie no había venido, fingió tener diarrea, eso no es justo.

.

…

.

10 minutos después de que Emmet dejara de reírse y decidiera ayudar a Charlie a sacarme de la camioneta estábamos todos poniendo sonrisas de felicidad a la noticia de que Edward presentaba Tanya como su novia.

Uh según Esme y la cara que puso antes de arrastrarnos a la cocina a Alice y a mí con el pretexto de la cena, que acá entre nos mando a hacer, el punto era mejorar a la familia no arruinarla con chingaderas, eso fue sumamente divertido

20 minutos después todos cenábamos lo que estaba sumamente delicioso.

-Esto esta riquísimo Esme, la verdad es que te luciste, deberías de darme la receta

Esme le sonrió falsamente a Tanya y antes de meter el tenedor a su boca le aclaro

-Tanya, querida, yo no hice la cena y siendo sinceros y en confianza ya que eres de la familia no creo que tú seas de las que cocinan

Tanya se puso roja y casi puedo jurar que tenía ganas de contestarle, todos soltamos risitas por lo bajo.

Yo estaba más que feliz, Edward se mantenía lejos de mí y Esme avergonzaba a Tanya, hasta que el pendejo más grande del mundo decidió aventarme una aceituna que callo justo en mi escote.

Levante la mirada furibunda y tome un pedazo de carne y selo avente.

-¡BELLA! Contrólate lo hablamos en la casa

Edward tomo puré de papa que termino en mi cabello, me levante toda encabronada y le avente un plato a lo que él respondió aventándome otro.

Todos salieron del comedor mientras Edward yo acabábamos con la hermosa vajilla de Esme, cuando ya no teníamos nada más que aventarnos recogíamos cosas del piso.

Tome un puño de puré del suelo y me avente a donde Edward estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio por la comida en el suelo cuando choque con él trate de embarrar puré en su cabello los 2 caímos y seguimos peleando embarrándonos lo que encontramos a nuestro paso.

Emmet entro y cargo a Edward mientras Jasper me cargaba a mí.

-¿Sabes que estás en problemas Bella?

Le saque la lengua a Jasper mientras él se reía

5 minutos después llenos de comida y parados en el centro de el salón Edward y yo estábamos obligados a limpiar el comedor, vestidos como estábamos y a pagar la costosa vajilla de Esme.

-¡El empezó!

-¡Yo no fui todos ustedes vieron que ella me aventó un pedazo de carne!

-¡No seas maricon, me aventaste una aceituna en el escote!

-¡Yo ni siquiera como aceitunas! ¡Soy alérgico!

-¡Cállense los dos ahora mismo agotaron mi paciencia!- ¿Uh déjame recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vi a Carlisle enojado? Okei nunca

Fin Flash Back

.

…

.

-¿Qué?

-Estaba empezando a pensar que tenías un shock o algo así, estuve a punto de llamar al 911

Me reí, Edward era más histérico que Renne.

-No seas nena Cullen, me estaba acordando ¿Te acuerdas del día de tu cumpleaños?

-Como olvidarlo, no pude sacarme el puré de papas del cabello

-Si fue muy divertido admítelo Edward tu cena fue un asco.

-Si claro, Tanya me tenía hasta la madre tratando de adular a Esme.

-Duh buena elección de mujer Edward lo juro

-Cállate, niña orinadora de camas, ¿no tienes hambre?

-Voy a vengarme Cullen

-Estaré esperando preciosa

-Uhs eres desagradable y si tengo hambre, esclavo llévame a la cocina- Estire mi brazo para que me cargara

-Mensa- y me cargo.

Cuando me dejo en el suelo corrí al refrigerador y saque cosas para preparar mi desayuno, cuando vi que me observaba con atención.

-¿Qué? ¿No esperas que te haga el desayuno o sí?

-¿Qué clase de anfitriona serias si no me lo hicieras Bella?

-Silencio Asward déjame trabajar a gusto.

Le prepare un par de huevos fritos y un café, yo me hice un sándwich que llevaba mermelada, cajeta y un poco de lechera, bueno un poco digamos que no escurría por todos lados, la deliciosa mezcla, la saliva se me estaba haciendo agua del antojo que tenia

-¿Enserio Bella piensas comerte eso?

-¿Qué se ve rico?- ya tenía la boca llena y Edward me veía con asco

-De verdad Bella ¿jugo de naranja?

-¿Uhh vas a dejarme comer o vas a criticarme Asward?

-¿Me das?

-¿De esto? No es mi comida no pensaras que deje sin alimentar a tu hija

-Se me antojo Bella

-No, aleja tus sucias manos de mí.

Me quito mi adorado sándwich y yo gimoteé por la pérdida de mi adorado antojo, Edward le dio una gran mordida y al parecen le gusto, me enfurecí y trate de quitárselo él lo apretó mas y siguió comiendo forcejeamos por él, hasta sus manos cayeron en mi ahora redonda cintura, nos quedamos fríos y nos miramos con atención, Edward bajo la mirada a mis labios que se abrieron con anticipación y nerviosismo.

Bajo lentamente la cara y con ternura, que yo desconocía beso mis labios una vez, con un simple pero significativo roce los sentí fríos y suaves, muy muy suaves, cerré mis ojos y Edward se separo de mi, los abrí asustada.

Lo mire a los ojos que daban la impresión de caer en ellos, los cerró de nuevo y me beso esta vez un poco más agresivo pero a la vez sensual, cerré mis manos en un puño alrededor de su cabello y suspire pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar y yo selo ofrecí gustosa acaricio la mía con suavidad mientras nos encerrábamos en un profundo abrazo, nos separamos lentamente y Edward recargo su frente sobre la mía.

-Eso fue…

-Si lo se

* * *

(1) Assward: en mi dicionario :D dice que ASS significa burro y WARD es el final de edWARD asi que bueno eso :D

(2) Aqui en México hay un programa que se llama "Una familia de 10" y el abuelo cuando Martina acusa a la nena le dice algo asi como "Nena, no molestes a Martina" :D deberian buscarlo en youtube son divertidos

hei! gente hermosa queno vaa matarme :D

perdonn es que miren regrese a la escuela y ando estudiando pa mi examen de la uni y mi novio me dejo buu

un desastre ah?

bueno pasando a otros temas C:

que tal el primer beso de la parejita?

tiernos no?

Asi que dejenme saber sus opiniones en un review y Edward vendra a su cama lo prometo el punto s qe no me dijo cuando C:


	9. Sorpresa

**Ninguno de los personajes ilustres de esta historia me pertenecen, la trama si es totalmente mía**

_

* * *

_

.

.

_Lo mire a los ojos que daban la impresión de caer en ellos, los cerró de nuevo y me beso esta vez un poco más agresivo pero a la vez sensual, cerré mis manos en un puño alrededor de su cabello y suspire pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar y yo selo ofrecí gustosa acaricio la mía con suavidad mientras nos encerrábamos en un profundo abrazo, nos separamos lentamente y Edward recargo su frente sobre la mía._

_-Eso fue…_

_-Si lo se_

_._

.

**Cap. 9 Sorpresa**

.

-Tengo que irme

Me encogí de hombros, si quería irse pues que lo hiciera, yo de ninguna manera iba a detenerlo. Después del beso que quiero y no quiero recordar, Edward dio vueltas por la cocina mientras yo lo miraba agarrotada en mi lugar aun con las manos estiradas como si lo siguiera abrazando.

Lo vi salir y escuche como arranco el volvo, yo aun me sentía en las nubes.

.

…

.

-¿Entonces te beso?

Suspire- Si, la verdad es que fue muy extraño

-¿Y tú qué piensas?

-La verdad ando estúpida todavía, no sé qué pensar aun… probablemente mañana ya este en mis cinco sentidos y use mi cerebro

Jasper rio entre dientes y le dio otro trago a su cerveza

-Lo vi hoy en la mañana después de que salió de tu casa, no me conto nada

-Da igual Jasper si lo hubiera hecho no me hubieras dicho

-No le gusta que Rosalie esté cerca de ti

Levante una ceja- ¿Por algún motivo en especial esta vez?

-Dice que te mete muchas ideas en la cabeza, en realidad Rosalie siempre fue así, le dije que no mamara

-Edward siempre va a odiar a Rosalie no importa lo que pase y Rose bueno ella se encarga de irritarlo cada vez que se cruzan

-También me dijo que tengo que convencerte de que vayas a vivir con el

-Parecen viejas chismosas

-Si me sentí como una

Comí de mi delicioso helado

-¿Esta rico tu helado? en serio Bella se ve asqueroso limón con chocolate- puso cara de asco

-Silencio Jasper con una crítica así comenzó mi sesión de besos

-Seguro yo también puedo besarte

-Claro si quieres que Alice te corte el pene

-No, supongo que así estoy bien, tienes a Edward para besarte

-Idiota

-¿Terminaste?

-Ajap

Tomo mi mano y mi bolsa para ayudarme a salir del asiento a mis 5 meses 4 días empezaba a ponerme como pelota, pero aun era muy ágil veníamos de unas clases de yoga para embarazadas, todavía no me atrevía a pedirle a Edward que fuera conmigo.

-Deberías pedirle a Edward que te acompañe, se que va a gustarle

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Lo adivine

-uh hum si lo que tu digas, pasar tanto tiempo con Alice también te daño el cerebro

Seguimos caminando, con dos guardaespaldas detrás de nosotros, estábamos muy cerca de central park y yo tenía ganas de caminar.

-Lo supe por la cara de huele mierda que puso cuando le dije que tenía que irse

Lo dijo después de caminar en silencio como cinco minutos

-¿Lo corriste de tu casa?

-No, le dije que tenía un compromiso, me pregunto cuál y le dije que teníamos clase de yoga que lo habías intentado con Emmet, pero te hacia cagarte de la risa y no había funcionado.

-Eso es extraño, la verdad es que no sé como sentirme al respecto sobre eso de que quiera volverse cercano, es decir, no podíamos ni vernos sin pelear y ahora no podemos estar juntos y no tocarnos.

-Asíeselamor

-Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que si te gusta el jamón

Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué tiene que ver el jamón en esto?

-Si

Caminamos alrededor de una hora, y regresamos a los autos para irnos cada quien por su lado el tenía que ver a Alice y yo tenía… a nadie, creo que es hora de comprarme un perro.

.

…

.

Hoy tenía cita con Victoria y estaba más que nerviosa, Edward se había puesto los pantalones de macho y había ordenado que solo él y yo fuéramos, claro eso género que Rosalie le diera unos cuantos insultos y decidiera retirarme la palabra y que Jasper rugiera diciendo que no tenía derecho.

La verdad es que no había estado de acuerdo en su decisión por un lado, yo consideraba que mi embarazo era el embarazo de todos -después de que Edward se portara como una mierdita de persona- ellos habían estado a mi lado el tiempo que él no, me procuraron y me levantaron el ánimo con un chingo de pendejadas y hey quien soy yo para menos preciar un esfuerzo tan bien hecho, les salía casi natural la estupidez.

Por otro lado, mi embarazo también era su embarazo el ayudo poniendo su lujuria haha y adoraba a la personita que aun no conocíamos, desde la semana pasada en la cual le había pedido a Edward que fuera conmigo a las clases de yoga él había empezado a quedarse en mi casa ya que yo no me había mudado a la suya, por las mañanas desayunábamos juntos y se iba su oficina (acababa de abrir una constructora) hacia él esfuerzo de llegar temprano y me acompañaba a clase de yoga.

Renne me jodia diciendo que parecíamos recién casados yo por supuesto diplomáticamente la mandaba a la chingada, mientras Edward soltaba risitas por lo bajo, empezaba a pensar que eran años los que llevábamos juntos y no una semana exactamente después de el beso que aún hacia que me sonrojara.

-Hey Bella durmiente, despierta ya llegamos

Edward me susurro al oído haciendo que apretara las piernas una alberca se acababa de formar en mis calzones y el muy perro sabía lo que hacía, me soltó una de sus sonrisas torcidas que casi hizo que mojara mi vestido.

-Cullen, hazte de aquí dame espacio vital eres mi dolor de culo personal ¿Sabes?

-Espera ¿estamos hablando de ti o de mí?

-A que te refieres Cullen

-Edward quiero unas alitas con bacon, Edward puedes alcanzar esa caja por mí, Edward saca a Renne de mi vista antes de que la deje pelona, Edward, Edward, Edward

Salió del coche y lo rodeo para ayudarme a salir

-Oye yo hago el trabajo pesado eh.

-Si claro por eso no te mando a la chingada

Me enfurruñe, últimamente mi sentido común andaba de vacaciones, unas lagrimas empezaron a salir lentas pero enormes

-Bella por favor, quieres solo relajarte unos segundos

-No

-Vamos Bella

Salí del coche sin su ayuda y camine hasta las puertas automáticas, presione muchas veces el botón del elevador lo cual era totalmente innecesario como si fuera a llegar más rápido.

-Pareces niña pequeña Bella y la comparación es estúpida ni de niña eras tan irritable

-Si Cullen, por si no recuerdas mi cuerpo carga a tu futura hija

-Estas siendo totalmente absurda Bella y estas arruinando nuestra primer visita juntos- Su voz tenía un ligero toque de decepción

Si lo sé, estoy siendo tonta

-Perdón Edward es que yo estoy nerviosa, es nuestra primera vez en todo y no ayuda mucho que me provoques todo el tiempo

Me abrazo y acaricio mi espalda

-Lo siento yo también, estoy nervioso discúlpame

Nos mantuvimos abrazados hasta que el elevador se abrió y de la misma forma entramos. A veces Edward tenía un efecto tranquilizador en mi… hacia que me relajara como hoy, o aquella vez que de pequeña que me había caído de las escaleras y tenía miedo de que mi herida nunca cerrara, fue la vez que me sentí sumamente cercana a él y creo que hasta medio un poco de enamoramiento, sonreí.

Levante la cabeza Edward también estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y en su cara estaba una ligera sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban y me pareció hermoso, no pude encontrar un hombre mejor incluso aunque no lo hubiera estado buscando, todo esto era muy rápido para mí.

Asumir que iba a convertirme en madre daba un poco de miedo, no sabía si seriamos buenos padres, si iba a tenernos confianza, si íbamos a saber cuidarlo eran tantas cosas que yo sentía y estaba exuberantemente nerviosa y feliz, tanto que mis mejillas empezaban a dolerme dé tanto sonreír.

Ver a mi familia empezando a convivir pacíficamente era confortante, el único frijol en el arroz era Rosalie y su eterno desagrado por Edward, pero todo lo demás estaba perfectamente Renne y Charlie estaban tan felices con la noticia que habían empezado a comprar pequeños enteritos sumamente hermosos, Esme y Carlisle habían abierto una cuenta bancaria a la que decidieron llamar fondo universitario de la que ni Edward ni yo podíamos tomar un solo centavo, el trato era que nosotros pagaríamos la universidad y el dinero que en la cuenta se guardaba era para su uso personal a nosotros nos parecía una idea genial, teniendo en cuenta que a ella como a nosotros, le gustaría ser independiente y no siempre estirar la mano cuando necesitara algo.

Cuando menos me di cuenta me encontraba gruñéndole a la hueca secretaria de Victoria, estaba comiéndose con los ojos a Edward bufé y Edward soltaba risitas por lo bajo, _pero bueno Bella tu y Edward no son nada, el que te besara no significa que son una feliz pareja_, volví a bufar esta vez enojada conmigo.

-Señor y señora Cullen, pueden pasar

Sonreí por la cara de desilusión que la bitch puso, eh "señor y señora Cullen no sonaba nada mal… "Bella Cullen"

-Si tienes razón Bella Cullen suena bien-me sonroje furiosamente y le pegue en el hombro

-uhh Cullen cállate.

-Silencio Bella vas a matarme la conquista.

Sonreí ampliamente-Ya la mato ella solita con el "Señor y Señora Cullen" no viste su cara de decepción

-¿Disfrutas con eso verdad? ¿Qué Bella te gusto?

Me congele en mi lugar y pensé con rapidez.

-No, obvio no solo pienso en el futuro de mi hija Assward, no permitiré que la lleves con una cualquiera, eso es todo

-¿Ósea que no te gusto?- Rodé los ojos- ¿Ni un poquito? ¿No piensas que soy jodidamente caliente Bella?

Me reí, era una risa nerviosa ¿porque tenía que preguntarme estas cosas?

No me di cuenta cuando Edward acerco su rostro a mi oído mientras caminábamos para susurrarme.

-No me digas que no te provoco cosas Bella, te he escuchado por las noches susurrar mi nombre

¡Oh por Dios! Empecé a hiperventilar y a Edward se le tatuó una sonrisa arrogante en la cara

-Me alegra que esté presente señor Cullen

Nos dijo Victoria dandonos la bienvenida

-Claro lo que sea por mi princesita

-Bien, Bella que tal si pasamos a pesarte y tomarte la presión.

Asentí y fui a subirme en la báscula con la ayuda de Edward

-¿Que tal lo están tomando?-Pregunto Victoria mientras me tomaba la presión.

-Fue una sorpresa para ambos, estamos tratando de adaptarnos- Edward me tomo la mano y me ayudo a acomodarme sobre la plancha

-Es normal, yo me acuerdo cuando tuve a Bree con James estaba más nervioso que yo-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Venias preparada no es así?

Asentí con una gran sonrisa, esta vez había venido con un vestido, para que no tuviera que cambiarme, solo había necesidad de levantarlo, no es como si me preocupara que Edward fuera a ver nada que no conociera.

Puso un gel frio sobre mi pancita.

-Me gusta explicarles que pasa en cada etapa Bella quiero que estés al tanto de lo que pasa con tu cuerpo, lo que me lleva a preguntarles, ¿han comprado libros para informarse más? Digo aparte de lo que yo les he dicho

Edward y yo nos volteamos a ver y negamos con la cabeza

-Les recomendare alguno, aunque no me sorprende Bella tu embarazo ha sido sumamente tranquilo, no te dieron muchas nauseas.

-No y la verdad es un alivio, es que no puedo esperar a tenerla en mis brazos

-En este momento te encuentras a la mitad de tu embarazo, disfruta todo lo que puedas cuando ya no esté dentro de ti por momentos te sentirás extraña.

Prendió la pantalla y después se giro para poner la cosita que me seguía pareciendo chistosa.

-El sistema nervioso del bebé, en especial el cerebro, se está desarrollando y creciendo rápidamente. El cartílago suave que forma el esqueleto del bebé se está endureciendo para convertirse en huesos. Por otro lado, ya hace movimientos activos que son más fáciles de sentir.

Nos explico mientras observábamos la pantalla con los ojos grandes y con atención, yo apretaba la mano de Edward y él me sonreía cuando no estaba viendo la pantalla

-Te vas a sentir más cansada también te darás cuenta de que hay momentos en los que el bebé parece estar dormido y otros en que se mueve mucho. Esto se debe a que duerme más y se despierta con más energía, tú bebe esta por alcanzar o ya alcanzo los 15 o 20 centímetros y pesa alrededor de 255 gramos.

Me sorprendí, yo pensé que estaba mucho más grande.

-Bella este es el momento en el que tienes que cuidar más tu piel si no quieres que aparezcan las estrías, también tienes que procurar no estar mucho tiempo de pie pues se te van a empezar a hinchar.

Asentí otra vez en silencio

-Yo me encargo de que no esté mucho tiempo parada-Le aseguro Edward mientras me miraba con burla y yo como la mujer madura que soy le saque la lengua.

-Te encuentras perfecta Bella… a y otra cosa, tu bebe ya es capaz de reconocer sonidos como el del corazón o tu respiración, aunque escucha de forma distorsionada yo creo que ya puedes ponerle música o incluso leerle.

Nos sentamos en silencio después de que me ayudara a bajarme el vestido, la cita había estado muy tranquila

-Oh lo olvide de nuevo Bella, tengo que sacarte sangre para el grupo sanguíneo y el Rh

Me puse rígida Bella y agujas no son una buena combinación, gire mi cabeza hacía Edward rápidamente con terror en los ojos.

-Solo será un pequeño piquete, te lo prometo-Beso mi mano pero aun así no me tranquilizaba.

Y así fue un pequeño piquete después salimos del consultorio de Victoria con la lista de libros en las manos y nos dirigimos a una librería para obtenerlos lo más rápido posible a Edward le recomendó "El hombre embarazado un manual de supervivencia" me pareció un titulo sumamente chistoso y para mi "Embarazo ¿Dulce espera?" sin duda uno enigmático.

Estuvimos dando vueltas alrededor de una hora cuando Edward decidió que ya había sido mucho tiempo para mí de pie y me llevo a casa.

Cuando llegamos estaba a punto de oscurecer, las luces del porche ya estaba encendidas Edward prácticamente me cargo hasta la sala, que tenia la luz apagada me quito los zapatos y me ayudo a deshacerme del el suéter blanco, me beso en los labios tiernamente y justo cuando estábamos por entrar a la mejor parte se prendió la luz y un coro de "sorpresa" nos agarro con las manos en la masa.

O lo que es lo mismo Edward subiendo mi vestido y yo desabrochando su camisa.

Si, sin duda una sorpresa gran sorpresa.

.

* * *

Hei! qente no linda :C

yo speraba mas reviews, solo me lleg ouno jumm ¬¬

pero para qe vean qe no soi re buena con ustedes no subire si no me dan sus opiniones jeje

¿Como leyeron esto?

Creenque Bella entienda asi o con mas indirectas que Edward la quiere?

Cuidence muchoi porfisun review si?

att. mar


	10. Confesiones

**Ninguno de los personajes ilustres de esta historia me pertenecen, la trama si es totalmente mía**

_

* * *

_

_Justo cuando estábamos por entrar a la mejor parte se prendió la luz y un coro de "sorpresa" nos agarro con las manos en la masa._

_O lo que es lo mismo Edward subiendo mi vestido y yo desabrochando su camisa._

_Si, sin duda una sorpresa gran sorpresa_.

**Cap. 10 Confesiones**

**.**

Edward bajo rápidamente mi vestido y yo trataba de abrochar de nuevo los botones de su camisa, lentamente miramos a nuestro alrededor había cerca de veinte personas unas que no conocía y mi familia, Alice me miro con un gesto de disculpa y Rosalie estaba toda roja del disgusto de vernos a Edward y a mí en estas condiciones, la mire con furia, no tenía derecho a cuestionar mis actividades con Edward después de todo el es el padre de mi hija y la persona a quien más cercana me siento en este momento, simplemente la actitud de Rosalie está fuera de lugar.

Emmet se acerco a mí brincando y me cargo del sillón, Edward trato de seguirme con los brazos extendidos por si me dejaba caer.

-¡Bellita campanita! ¿Creíste que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños ah? –Le rodé los ojos aun roja de la vergüenza-Nos hubieras dicho que querías hacer cositas divertidas con Eddie y les hubiéramos dado más tiempo- Grito y después soltó una sonora carcajada, escondí mi rostro en su hombro mientras todos los demás reían

No conteste, pensé que había sido sumamente hábil distrayéndolos la semana pasada con las cosas de mi bebe, pero oh si Alice no iba a dejar que lo olvidara.

-Claro que no Emmet, yo no dejaría que eso pasara ni en mil años, ahora bájala la estas avergonzando, idiota.

Alice tenía una sonrisa diabólica en el rosto, enseñaba todos sus dientes, okei tengo oficialmente miedo.

Busque la mirada de Edward asustada, yo amaba las fiestas de extraños no las mías siempre pasaba algo extraño, incomodo o malo hasta el punto de llegar a accidentes.

Extendió los brazos invitándome a ir a ellos y rápidamente los tome, me jalo y Emmet me soltó, cuando estuve bien aferrada a Edward fui capaz de sonreírles un poco a todos, entonces empecé a reconocer á los demás invitados.

Esme y Carlisle estaba junto a mis padres y el tío Aro (hermano menor de Charlie) que sostenía a su nueva esposa Jane entre sus brazos, se veían felices aun después de un año de casados, todos pensábamos que era puro interés, pero ver a Jane así de radiante con su enorme pancita de 8 meses nos dejaba la boca cerrada a todos aquellos que tuvimos el descaro de dar una opinión.

Cerca de ellos, por el ventanal que daba vista al jardín estaba un Jasper tratando de controlar a una muy enérgica Alice que daba pequeños brinquitos, aplaudía y sonreía a sus padres Ángela y Ben Brandon mientras ellos le sonreían con diversión y un brillo pícaro en los ojos, eran una familia muy bonita, aunque aun era un misterio para todos de donde habían sacado sus extravagantes personalidades Emmet y Alice, sus papas eran las personas más pacificas y amables que jamás conocí.

Sentados en el sillón estaban nada más y nada menos que Jacob Black y Leah Clearwather, fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta de su presencia me detestaban igual que yo a ellos era mutuo -acaban de comprometerse- sentados a su derecha en otro sillón estaba Rosalie que pegaba con su pie el suelo rítmicamente y Emmet junto a ella que acariciaba sus rizos, cuando levanto la vista y me vio me dio una gran sonrisa que marcaba sus pequeños hoyitos yo le sonreí de regreso, su sonrisa era contagiosa.

Edward me bajo con cuidado y me ayudo aponerme de pie en el suelo, sostuvo mi mano y seguí mirando a la gente.

Lilian junto a su esposo Jasper Halle estaban parados cerca de la entrada tomaban una copa y bailaban lentamente, encerrados en su propia burbuja.

Riendo hipócritamente, cruzando el ventanal del balcón, estaban Lauren, Erick, Mike y Jessica, era divertido salir a emborracharte con ellos pero mantener una amistad no lo era tanto, Lauren era una perra interesada e hipócrita siempre quería lo que tu tenias y Jessica bueno ella era demasiado estúpida para su propio bien, Mike era un grano en el culo, molestaba a más no poder y Erick era pues el… no la gran cosa debo decir.

-Odio mis fiestas Edward

-Lo sé… yo creo que tengo un ligero problema

Levante una ceja y cruce mis brazos, su ojos de Edward fueron directo a mis pechos que se veían más grandes por estos días, trago saliva

-Joder Bella no hagas eso

-¿Qué cosa Cullen?- Le dije poniendo voz inocente

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la cocina, me reí de él me la debía por provocarme en la consulta, aparte me sentía un poco, bueno si demasiado caliente en estos días y Edward dejándome a medias no era bueno

Suspire y tome un vaso de agua que estaba en una mesa con un pastel y globos, nosotros ósea los Cullen, Swan y Halle teníamos la costumbre de no recibir regalos que no vinieran de la familia, solo esos eran apreciados con el corazón.

Camine hasta mis padres, me causaba curiosidad tener cerca otra mujer embarazada.

-Aquí viene mi princesa

-Papa ya no me digas así, hay gente presente- le dije con una sonrisa

Charlie puso gesto de horror- Pero si no te dije a ti-toco mi vientre- Le dije a esta princesa

Hice un puchero y él me abrazo riendo.

-Tío Aro me alegra verte-le sonreí a mi tío y él me abrazo- Jane el embarazo te sienta perfecto

-Gracias Bella la verdad es que a ti también, te miras radiante- me contesto con una sonrisa, Jane era rubia y menudita aun conservaba su cara de inocencia, aunque podía ser una perra si lo quería, se veía muy bien con su pequeño bultito.

-¿Cuando vas a ir a visitarnos Bells? Volterra te extraña

-No se tío la verdad es que la bebe nos trae de cabeza, con suerte vamos a tener vacaciones como en 3 años

-oh todo es un proceso hermoso Bella cuando quieras puedo cuidar a mi nieta con gusto

-Yo te ayudo Esme un día y un día ¿qué tal suena eso?

-Perfecto para mí Renne

-Entonces nosotros también tenemos derecho le enseñaremos unos cuantos tips de golf ¿No Charlie?

-claro que sí y pesca también

-Todavía no nace y ya tienen planeada su vida, acaso tendré un día con mi hija- Edward se paro atrás de mí y me abrazo poniendo sus manos sobre mi vientre

-Se ven muy bien juntos, la última vez que los vi pensé que iban a sacarse los ojos mutuamente, yo siempre dije que terminarían juntos verdad Aro- Jane sonreía inocentemente

-¡Claro es lo que todos pensábamos y fueron los últimos en darse cuenta!

-Por favor no con eso de nuevo

-Bella creo que Alice nos necesita por ahí

Caminamos hasta Alice cuando tío Aro grito

-¡SI HUYAN COBARDES!

Nos reímos y seguimos caminando hasta que Edward me hizo girar hasta quedar de frente a el puso una de mis manos en su hombro y apretó la otra, movió su cuerpo lentamente y nos hizo bailar.

-Yo no bailo Cullen ¿lo has olvidado?

-No Swan, ahora cállate quiero tener mi momento

-Eres increíble, ¿Y cómo puedes abrazarme? Estoy enorme

-Nos seas absurda no estás enorme, además era un baile o ir con Alice a ponerte uno de sus conjuntos.

-Dios Cullen eres un genio desde luego el baile

-Lo sabía soy una chingoneria- me sonrió arrogante

-Tengo hambre Cullen ¿crees que puedes apurar un poquito todos para comer pastel?

-Hare lo posible- dijo soltándose de mi agarre

Me senté junto a Jacob y Leah ninguno hablo, así que me quite un zapato y sobe mi pie Leah me miro con asco y yo le enseñe todos mis dientes ¿Nadie la había enseñado a no meterse con una mujer embarazada?, La cara de Jacob era todo un poema, me reí entre dientes, eran unos tarados.

Alice llego dando pequeños brinquitos a mi lado.

-¿Eli tiene hambre Bells?

Toque mi vientre- Si ¿sabes? dice que mucha y que si no la alimentas no ira de compras contigo…-sonreí terroríficamente- nunca

-¡NO!- grito y todos voltearon a vernos, Edward llego rapidito a mi lado todo espantado.

-¡Todos arriba, me escucharon bien Bella tiene hambre!

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Edward con cara de preocupación.

-Claro que está bien Edward ¿qué creías? ahora mueve tu culo de aquí que tenemos un pastel que partir

Me jalo de la mano y yo jale a Edward hasta la mesa del pastel ya todos estaban alrededor y preparaban sus cámaras fotográficas, gemí odiaba tener que darle mordida Emmet siempre se las arreglaba para llegar a mí y hundir mi cara en la profundidad de la base del pastel.

-No dejes que Emmet me empuje Edward, por favor- le hice un puchero y él se quedo en blanco, después de unos segundos fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza

Me cantaron en coro "Happy Birthday to you…"

Yo solo esperaba el momento de hundir los dientes en mi propia rebanada de pastel, se veía tan delicioso de chocolate con flan en el centro y sin fruta justo como a mí me gustaba, se me hizo agua la saliva de solo imaginarme el sabor.

-Pide un deseo Bella-Alice tenía la cara encendida de felicidad, la otra cosa que más amaba aparte de comprar ropa eran las fiestas seguido muy de cerca de planearnos la vida

Cerré mis ojos y trate de concentrarme en que era lo que podía pedir.

Decidí que quería el bienestar de toda mi familia y sople con fuerza para apagar la vela. Todos aplaudieron hubo unos cuantos flashes felicitaciones y pensé que ya habían olvidado la parte de mi humillación, pero con Emmet presente eso es sencillamente imposible.

-¡La mordida! ¡Falta la mordida! ¿Qué clase de pastel de cumpleaños es si no hay mordida?

Le saque la lengua y el trono sus dedos un su cuello con una sonrisa maliciosa. Trague audiblemente.

Me acomode para morderlo y Edward se puso atrás de mi para qué Emmet no me empujara, Jasper se puso a un lado y Rosalie en el otro, si ahora me siento segura.

Confiada acerque mi cara al pastel y pose para que tomaran una foto cuando sentí como mi cara se hundía hasta el fondo.

Cuando me levante tomaron mas fotos, oh cielo santo tener pastel en la cara se sentía horrible y olía como a vomito tenia pastel adentro de la nariz en las cejas y por todos lados.

-¡Cullen! ¡Te dije cuídame no empújame en lugar de Emmet!

El muy idiota estaba que se orinaba de risa.

Mama y Esme me llevaron hasta la cocina para lavarme la cara con cuidado también se reían basta sentir el movimiento tembloroso de Renne para saberlo.

-Cielo ríete, es el único cumpleaños que pasaras embarazada de Elizabeth- Esme secaba mi cara con una toalla

Pensándolo bien Esme tenía razón y solo por eso perdonaba a Asward.

-Si Esme lo sé- sonreí con ella-Tienes toda la razón por eso no me vengare de Edward.

El susodicho entro con dos rebanas de pastel en su mano y por ese hecho acababa de perdonarlo definitivamente, brinque emocionada en mi lugar.

-Solo no te atragantes Bella, no quiero verte morada y muerta ¿estamos?

Asentí con la cabeza enérgicamente, lo que sea que me dijo podía esperar a después, ahora solo tenía que estirar los brazos un poco mas y llegar a mi pastel, que me llamaba desesperadamente "cómeme cómeme Bella" y como ignorarlo, se veía tan solo y desamparado ahí en el pequeño platito.

No podía alcanzarlo y la razón era que Edward lo hacía para atrás cada vez que iba a tomarlo.

-¡Cullen, dame mi pastel moriré de hambre y tu serás el único culpable!

Me lo entrego y puso un tenedor en mi mano, se lo agradecí con la mirada con el hambre que tenia era capaz de comer con los dedos de la mano como cubiertos incluso me los chuparía.

Di la primer mordida y supe que por fin había conocido el cielo de los postres, mastique suavemente y cerré los ojos, _Dios ya puedo morir tranquila__._

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Edward mirándome fijamente, lo ignore y seguí en mi ardua y placentera tarea de comer.

.

…

.

Ahora ya me sentía mucho mejor ya había sido alimentada y me había tomado un vaso de leche me sentía muy contenta, medio capaz de verlos a todos, aunque también me sentía cansada, vi a Edward despedir á Jacob y a Leah seguidos por Jessica, Lauren, Mike y Erick, los papas de Alice ya se habían ido con ellos Esme y Carlisle Jasper había ayudado a limpiar y después llevo a Alice a casa, los únicos que quedaban eran Rosalie y Emmet.

Emmet estaba desparramado en el sillón con una mano sobre su inflado estomago, había tenido suerte en comer una rebanada, casi selo había acabado el solo.

El tio Aro y Jane se iban a quedar a dormir con nosotros hasta que regresaran a Volterra, que al parecer seria pronto a Jane podían adelantársele los días y querían que el bebe naciera en Italia, ellos viajan con un medico para ella y con todos los instrumentos necesarios, estaban chiflados, seguro no encontraban en que gastar el dinero.

Rosalie se paro atrás de mí.

-Si le pones el corazón a esa no relación vas a salir herida Bella y yo no te consolare

Tome su brazo y la guie hasta la biblioteca.

-Te quiero y mucho Rosalie y es esa la razón por la que elegantemente te digo no mames

-Esto es serio Bella ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió verte llorar por Edward aquella vez que te rompió el corazón por Kate?

-Rosalie tenía 15 años, ni siquiera me acordaba, además tú por ese entonces ya odiabas a Edward - Enterré mi dedo en su hombro- Además ya no soy una niña.

-Pues yo lo recuerdo muy bien Bella.

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto? ¿Qué te hizo para que lo detestaras así Rosalie?

Se quedo en silencio y giro la cara para que no la viera, bien eso fue muy raro, ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

-¿Por qué habría de quererlo si él nunca me quiso a mi? -Susurro

-¿Qué dijiste, creo que escuche mal?-Tartamudeé

-Yo lo quería Bella, yo quería la vida color de rosa que Esme, Renne y mi madre nos pintaban, yo creía,- se le rompió la voz.

Yo sinceramente estaba en shock esperaba, no se cualquier cosa menos esa.

-Que tú te ibas a casar con Jasper y yo con Edward, quería un bebe que se pareciera a él con el cabello de ese color tan extraño y su sonrisa, cuando el escucho la palabra "boda" se le ilumino el rostro y cuando escucho con Rosalie se puso más pálido aun, lo odie Bella por que el no me quería era el único hombre aparte de mi hermano que no me deseaba.

-Pero Emmet-susurre con la voz en un hilo, todo este tiempo y yo sin saberlo.

-Le amo, demasiado es la persona hecha a mi medida-me dio una sonrisa- pero supongo que no se cómo superar el rechazo

-No te entiendo Rosalie.

-Bella yo estaba enamorada de Edward también, pero él no tenía ojos para nadie más que para ti no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí, aunque te detestaba también te quería y me sentía… no puedo encontrar la palabra… no se feliz podría decir, porque tú estabas con Jasper y aceptaste todo el asunto con una gran sonrisa entonces yo no podía culparte, así que hice que Edward también sufriera y supiera que tú querías a Jasper ese fue en parte el motivo por el te odiaba y también por el cual se fue a Londres.

Estaba llorando, lo sabía porque ya sentía un sabor salado en mis labios _Rosalie enamorada de Edward, enamorada de Edward, enamorada de Edward, enamorada de Edward._

_

* * *

_

De infarrtooo!  
ohhh x diosss estoy muy muy feliz, me dieron muuuchos reviewsy yo cumpli con lo prometidop!

Loss amooo!  
mucho

no saben  
asi que chicos y chicas hermosos yhermosisimas

que tal sime dan mas de esos que me hacen feliz y me dicen que piensan y yo les doy otro cap?

Gracias a todos por leer de verdad detodo corazon gracias :D!

Maya!tenias razon con rose!

con cariño Mar


	11. Boliche

**Ninguno de los personajes ilustres de esta historia me pertenecen, la trama si es totalmente mía**

* * *

_Estaba llorando, lo sabía porque ya sentía un sabor salado en mis labios Rosalie enamorada de Edward, enamorada de Edward, enamorada de Edward, enamorada de Edward._

_._

**Cap. 11 Boliche**.

.

-Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado Emmet está conmigo y las viejas costumbres se quedan pegadas me es imposible no molestarlo y aunque ya no siento nada por el que no sea desagrado tengo miedo de que te lastime.

Se acerco a mí y limpio mis lágrimas, yo nunca podría competir con Rosalie si ella se lo propusiera

-Tú y tu bebe son muy importantes para mí, lo son Bella mucho y quiero protegerte.

-No necesito que me protejas Rose, lo que pase cualquier cosa que sea tiene que pasar y tengo que aprender de mi errores, así que agradecería un poco más de apoyo, es todo lo que necesito.

-Bien entonces me hare a un lado, pero prométeme que podre golpearlo si se pasa de idiota.

Me encogí de hombros si eso quería, pues ella sabía.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a contestarle salió de la biblioteca dejándome sumida en mis pensamientos.

Intente imaginar cómo sería la vida sin Alice y Emmet, seguramente ya para estas alturas fuera la esposa de Jasper Hale y Rosalie seguiría amargada sin encontrar a nadie que la quisiera, me dio escalofríos solo de pensar que Edward no sería el padre de mi hija y que tampoco estaría en Nueva York, viviría en Londres lejos de todos incluso de Esme… sería extremadamente arrogante y seguiríamos amándonos en silencio, un momento ¿dije amándonos?

-Me da curiosidad saber qué piensas con tanta concentración, lo sé por la manera en que tu cabeza se inclina hacia la derecha cuando lo haces te da un aire diferente.

Edward entro a la biblioteca y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta, lo mire con los ojos carentes de emociones y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No yo solo… estoy bien Edward, me siento cansada creo que es hora de ir a dormir.

Pase a su lado apretando los dientes para no llorar, esto era tan estúpido y estaba jodidamente retorcido, Rosalie diciendo que había superado a Edward cuando ella ni siquiera lo creía, se le notaba que seguía sintiendo algo por él, por el padre de mi hija.

Entre a mi cuarto y me eche sobre la cama sin cambiarme, las lágrimas salieron libres por mis ojos yo jamás seria competencia para Rosalie y Edward era un imbécil, ahora solo se sentía unido a mi por Elizabeth de ninguna otra manera él y yo hubiésemos terminado viviendo en la misma casa, estoy casi segura que no podríamos ni vernos en pintura.

.

…

.

Me desperté estirando los brazos, cuando sentí que alguien estaba a los pies de mi cama me senté con cuidado lo vi apretando los dientes y con la mirada perdida

-¿Emmet?

Giro su rostro para verme y me quede tiesa, había lagrimas en sus ojos y una expresión de tortura, al instante me puse en sintonía con él, Rosalie era la causante.

Estire los brazos y el acudió a mí, cerrando los ojos y soltando un gemido de dolor, lo sentí temblar entre ellos y lo apreté acariciando su cabello rizado, sentí pena por él y también por mi Rosalie nos había engañado a todos.

Ninguno de los dos menciono palabra alguna en mucho tiempo, cuando pensé que se había quedado dormido levanto la cara, que describía una pena enorme y le mente la madre internamente a Rosalie por ese hecho.

-Las seguí ayer a la biblioteca Bella.- me dijo con la voz ronca.

Guarde silencio, que podía decirle.

-Pensé que tenían un asunto divertido, cuando escuche lo que dijo- se le quebró la voz- de Edward yo…

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y oculto la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Emmet- susurre- lo siento mucho.

-Yo la amo carajo- Grito y yo me pegue a la cabecera de mi cama- Y ella me uso, para olvidarlo, pensé que era… Que era real.

Se quedo callado y trato de controlar su enojo.

-Todo fue una mentira, una vil y puta mentira- soltó una carcajada- y lo peor de todo es que no puedo odiarla. No puedo por que se metió aquí-puso la mano en su pecho- muy dentro y no sé cómo sacarla.

-No sé qué decirte Emmet, yo estoy tan sorprendida como tú.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, por mi rostro resbalaban lagrimas de impotencia ver a Emmet de esa forma era demasiado para mi, el siempre alegre Emmet estaba herido.

Edward entro a mi recamara, después de dar unos pequeños toques, se acerco a mi tendiéndome un vaso con leche, negué con la cabeza y dirigí mis ojos a Emmet al mismo tiempo que él.

Puso una mueca y le palmeo la espalda, Emmet le dio una sonrisa que no parecía sonrisa.-No puedes estar así Emmet, venga levántate cabron, dejemos que Bella se ponga lista para desayunar.

Se levanto de la cama y siguió a Edward fuera de mi cuarto.

Me levante y entre al baño, hacia una eternidad que tenía ganas de hacer pis pero pararme así de repente podría haber sido grosero. Emmet nunca se había abierto con nadie más nunca, solo con Rosalie. Pero ahora había acudido a mí y no quería defraudarlo.

Me bañe, me cambie y me peine, cuando baje al comedor, Jasper, Alice, Emmet y Edward estaban esperándome y trataban de sacar una sonrisa en Emmet, que los miraba divertido y al mismo tiempo con pena.

-Hola familia- no podía decir buenos días, Alice hubiera cortado mi cabeza.

Estaba hablando animadamente y dirigía miradas llenas de pesar a su hermano a cada segundo.

Desayunamos en silencio, solo se podían escuchar las cucharas golpeando ligeramente el plato. Terminamos rápido y levantamos los platos de la mesa. Jasper se ofreció a lavarlos, Edward a limpiar y le dieron a Emmet la tarea de secar, una que no acepto con muchas ganas.

Alice tomo mi mano y me saco de la cocina.

-Voy a matarla, es una estúpida perra egoísta, no puedo soportar ver a Emmet así Bells.

-Ni yo Alice, pero Emmet es fuerte va a salir adelante ya verás.

-Va a perdonarla, lo he visto, la va a perdonar.- Gimió con desesperación

-Emmet la ama Ali, lo sabes.

-Ella no merece que la ame- su voz se puso afilada.

Guarde silencio, tal vez ella solo estaba confundida.

Sonó el timbre y Alice corrió para abrir con un gesto de furia que mostraba todos sus dientes, Rosalie estaba frente a nosotras con la cara sonriente y con una bolsa en mano.

Alice dio un paso y yo di otro, Rosalie vio la cara de furia de la pequeña y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Los dientes de Alice rechinaron dio otro paso y estampo con furia el puño cerrado en el ojo izquierdo de Rosalie, ella se tambaleo hacia atrás y soltó la bolsa que traía, se puso roja de furia y empujo a Alice al suelo.

-¡Edward!

No había terminado de abrir la boca cuando Emmet, Jasper y Edward estaban separándolas.

Rosalie había tomado del cabello a Alice mientras ella la pateaba con furia y trataba de morderla. Emmet tomo a su hermana por la cintura y Jasper a la suya de los brazos, Edward se puso en medio para que no se golpearan mas… si lo seguían haciendo iban a arrepentirse en el futuro.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa Alice? ¿Quieres explicarme?

-¿Explicarte? ¡Puta desgraciada! ¿Romperle el corazón a mi hermano no te fue suficiente? ¿Traicionar a Bella tampoco lo fue? Perra mezquina y todavía te atreves a poner un pie en ésta casa- Le escupió a los pies.

-Alice- Jasper estaba es putrefacto.

Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, esto era demasiado de verdad.

-No sé de qué chingados me estás hablando- había lagrimas a punto de caer en los ojos de Rose, me dio mucha tristeza.

-¡Claro que lo sabes puta!

-Alice cállate.-Emmet rugió- ¡Con una chingada Alice cállate, por primera vez en tu vida trata de mantenerte callada carajo!

Alice se quedo fría, tenía en el rosto cara de incredulidad. La tomo de un brazo e hizo que entrara a la casa cerró la puerta detrás de él y se giro a Rosalie.

-No quiero volver a saber de ti, se acabo Rosalie se acabo.- Pronuncio lentamente mientras apretaba los dientes.

Edward me abrazo por la espalda y me apretó entre sus brazos. Jasper agarro más fuerte a su hermana que inconscientemente trataba de llegar a Emmet.

-¿Por qué?- Rosalie le pidió con la voz rota.

Emmet la miro como se mira a quien ya no conoces, a quien salió de tu vida aunque te duela en el alma.

Rosalie trato de acercarse de nuevo con el rosto bañado en lagrimas, Jasper apretó aun mas su agarre. Cuando ella vio que Emmet le daba la espalda para entrar a casa con su hermana, se derrumbo, cayó en los pies de Jasper que intento mantenerla en pie.

Me solté de Edward y camine hasta Rosalie, le abrase fuertemente.

-¿Por qué Bella?

-El te escucho ayer Rose, cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos por Edward.

-No mames, no puede ser cierto Bella te dije que "ame" a Edward pero ahora amo a Emmet.

-Lo sé Rose pero no te mostrabas muy convencida.

-Pero lo amo Bella lo amo, por favor ayúdame a recuperarlo por favor Bella por favor.

-No sé qué decirte Rose quiero ayudarte pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Vámonos Rose- Jasper trato de levantarla y llevársela pero ella no se dejo.

-Suéltame Jasper por favor.

-Vámonos pequeña no quiero que te lastimen más.

-No Jas, necesito arreglar esto por favor- sollozo lastimosamente- por favor un solo intento si no funciona, dejare que me lleves a casa.

Jasper la soltó y en el mismo instante Rosalie corrió a la puerta la abrió de un tirón.

-No sé por qué, pero esto va a ser interesante y quiero un lugar en primera fila- Jasper la siguió.

Edward me estiro una mano- Yo también quiero uno ¿vamos?

La tome con fuerzas y lo seguí justo entramos cuando Rose le grito a Emmet.

-¡Emmet Mahon* Brandon Webber! ¡Vas a escucharme y me importa una mierda que no quieras!

Emmet se levanto asustado del sillón tirando a Alice en el camino.

-¡No la escuches Emmet!

-Cállate gnomo. No estoy aquí por ti y me la debes me arrancaste una extensión perra.

-Rosalie puedes solo irte por favor- Emmet se veía cansado.

-No Emmet bebe escucha esto, Te amo con todo mi corazón de perra insensible lo hago eres lo único que me importa.

-Vete Rosalie por favor, ya no más simplemente no más.

-Me importa un coño mas vas a escuchar- Se giro para vernos a todos – Y ustedes que hacen aquí bola de pendejos largo, tengo una conversación privada con mi hombre.

Hicimos como que no la escuchamos.

Yo mire las unas de mis dedos con especial atención y Edward tomo la otra mano. Alice seguía bufando y Jasper encontró interesante el techo.

Emmet tomo su mano y la arrastro a la cocina. Eso fue un poco injusto se ponían privados en la mejor parte.

Nos miramos lo justo para esperar que entraran y cerraran las puertas detrás de ellos. Corrimos en su caso en el mío, digamos que Edward me cargo porque pensó que era lenta y descoordinada. Nos pegamos la oreja a la puerta pero no se escuchaba nada.

De verdad nada. Putos cuartos insonorizados carajo.

Nos pusimos tristes y regresamos a la sala

-Siempre creí que no vería el día en que Alice estaría sentada y callada. ¡Bendito sea cielo! ¡Ya puedo morir tranquilo! –Charlie se dejo caer en el sillón pequeño.

Di un vistazo al panorama, Jasper abrazaba a Alice y le acariciaba la cabeza, estaba en total silencio, lo cual era muy extraño.

-¿Y Emmet?

-Esta con Rosalie a en la cocina - Edward le dijo en tono aburrido.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro rato, mientras me acariciaba la barriga y Jasper seguía entretenido con el cabello de Alice.

Alice se levanto como resorte cuando vio a Emmet y a Rose entrar en el salón y tomo su bolso.-arriba párense, los necesito dentro del coche en 2 segundos.

Nos miramos extrañados

-¡AHORA!

Los 3 a nos levantamos rápidamente, caminamos detrás de Alice hacia el Jeep de Emmet. La verdad detrás de seguir las indicaciones de Alice era que ella siempre tenía un plan brillante, bueno no siempre había ocasiones en que eran una "Mierdita de planes", pero ahora todos teníamos un humor de la chingada y ponernos listos para lo que sea le daba un nuevo rumbo al día tan horrible que estábamos pasando.

Cuando estuvimos dentro del Jeep Alice tomo el control del volante.

-Te ves tan jodidamente ridícula detrás de ese volante Alice- Edward se reía de ella.

-Cállate pendejo

-uhh estas de mal humor pequeña- Edward le levanto la ceja.

-¡Bella dile a tu hombre de las cavernas que se calle!- Grito.

-ahhh no a mi no me metan en sus chismes- me cruce de brazos siguiendo el juego.

-Gracias preciosa- me soplo un beso, hice que lo agarraba del aire y lo avente por la ventana.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso fue sumamente grosero de tu parte! – Edward hizo un puchero.

-¡Esa es mi Bella! Pensé que empezabas a perder mi toque- Emmet se rasco la cabeza-¿Alice a donde vamos?

-Emmet guarda silencio, no puedo manejar tu monstruoso coche mientras me distraen.

-No seas amargada dinos.- Edward le pico un brazo

-Con una chingada Edward deja de joderme.

Volvió a picarla- No

-¡Edward!

-nooop

-¡UHHHH Bella dile que me deje!

-Edward no molestes a Alice.

-Síguela chingado Edward arranco mi extensión ¡la muy perra!

-Callate tarada puedo chocar si, este pendejo me sigue jodiendo.

Edward se rio y después nos quedamos en silencio.

Cuando llegamos a los Bolos, no había cosa que Emmet disfrutara más que lanzar bolas a lo menso, el decía que liberaba la tensión.

Alice se estacionó con mucho cuidado, ella odiaba manejar el jeep de Emmet con todas sus fuerzas, sobre todo porque parecía viejita cuando se pegaba al parabrisas como mosca y se veía, según ella, con una total falta de Glamour que la hacía perder el estilo.

Ordenamos una línea por dos horas y pedimos nuestros zapatos.

Edward los miraba con cara de asco.

-No te vas aponer eso Bella- señalo los zapatos.

-ohhh claro que lo hará, sigo esperando mi revancha Edward así que mueve tu culito de futuro padre de aquí ¿estamos?

Emmet palmeo su espalda y después le dio un caderazo. Cargo a Alice como costal de papas y la llevo a la línea. La dejo caer de puras nalgas cuando llegaron.

Rosalie había escapado al baño a tratar de ponerse la extensión y Jasper fue a ordenar las bebidas. Edward me tomo de la mano, los seguimos en silencio.

-Eres un pendejo Emmet

-Cuida esa boquita que te cargas Alice tienes que respetarme- se señalo- soy mayor que tu ¿recuerdas?

-uhh si claro ¿tu mayor que yo Emmet? ¿Espera hablamos de nivel de madurez o de los años de vida? Por qué si son los de vida entonces si eres mayor que yo- se miro las uñas con gesto arrogante.

Emmet se trono el cuello y los dedos de las manos. Alice grito y trato de correr pero Emmet la agarro del cinturón, la levanto como bebe y después intento hacer una chuza con su pequeña masa corporal.

Jasper lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera. Dios sabía que no queríamos tener la entrada prohibida a otros Bolos. La ultima vez Emmet se las arreglo para hacer un hoyo en el suelo, como lo hizo sigue siendo un misterio, el punto era que no podíamos ir de nuevo.

Rosalie llego con el cabello todo alborotado. Iba a reírme de ella.

-No te atrevas Isabella Swan – Estaba furiosa.

Apreté los labios para no reírme cuando sentí que Edward se temblaba a mi lado, ya no pude resistir más.

-Pareces un cacatúa –Edward la señalaba y se agarraba la panza.

-Esa perra enana tiene la culpa.

-¡Te escuche estúpida! –Grito y tiro su bola. Hizo chuza la muy…

Hizo una especie de baile de la victoria.

Estuvimos jugando un ratote Jasper nos gano a todos y Edward quedo en segundo lugar. Yo quede en ultimo pero no me enojaba Emmet estaba uno arriba de mi indignadísimo decía que hacían trampa. Pero yo estaba ahí era todo legitimo.

-Eres una nena Emmet, no sabes perder- Jasper le explicaba tranquilo.

Íbamos a pagar, pero Emmet insistía en regresar y darles una lección a todos.

-No lo que pasa es que ustedes hicieron trampa.

-Claro que no don musculitos- Edward le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Rosie ayúdame.

-Ellos no hicieron trampa Emmet.

-¡Joder mujer tienes que ayudarme!

-Alto ahí mal perdedor, no me interesa quiero comer, la bebe y yo tenemos hambre.

* * *

*Mahon: es un nombre irlandes que signfica Oso :D

Okei ya pueden golpearme ahah pero no mucho.

Les explico rapidin, tenia problemas con el cap de hecho iba a hacer sufrir a Emmet pero despues dije nooo! el no lo merece asi que quise darle un arreglo rapido y bueno aqui esta el resultado .

Y pasando a asuntos importantisisisisisisimos! Reviews chicas reviews ya tengo el prox bueno digamos la mitad :D asi que si me dan muchos muchos me apuro y les doy el proximo cap qe tal?

xoxo Mariiannee


	12. Adelanto

_Hey :D_

_Lo se, lo se están esperando a arrancarme la cabeza, perooo! Tengo argumentos en mi defensa! Como por ejemplo me mude de estado, entre a la universidad y me volví una niña de casa._

_Pero aquí estoy dando la cara el capitulo casi casi esta listo me faltan unos pequeños detallitos, nada de que preocuparse, les debo una disculpa tarde horrores pero aquí estoy de nuevo como regalo de cumpleaños porque ohh si mi cumple fue hace una semana._

_Asi que aquí esta el adelanto las quiero y gracias, gracias de todo corazón por quedarse, feliz año nuevo, feliz dia de los enamorados y feliz dia cualquiera porque nenas vivir todos los días ya es motivo de celebrar :D_

_With love. Mariiannee._

* * *

Me abrace a Jasper- Es que me da mucha hambre Jas y ustedes no me dejan hacer nada, así no disfruto nada de mi embarazo.

-Bella no seas nena, sabes muy bien que no puedes, cuida un poco a tu bebe.

-¡Pero Jas!- pegué en el suelo con los pies- No te das cuenta de que es por ella que me da tanta hambre. –Me mordí los labios desesperada, solo necesitaba un poco mas de galletas con chispas de chocolate que había de malo en eso.

-¡Bells! ¡Falta la foto mamiliar de parejas!

-¿Mamiliar? ¿Que se supone que significa eso Emmet?

-¡Tontaella! La foto con todas las mamis ósea Edward, Jasper, Tú y por supuesto Yo.

Camine de nuevo a la salida negando con la cabeza, discutir con Emmet sobre inventar nuevas palabras era una perdida de tiempo, en verdad.


	13. Cap 12 De Madres y Padres falsos

EHEM, ¿Hola? Lo siento, lo siento lo siento! Y ni todos los lo siento me alcanzan para disculparme, estuve muy ocupada, pero aquí estoy de regreso :D ojala les guste tanto como me gusto a mi, me tarde porque sentía que estaba perdiendo el rumbo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo lo hice con mucho amor niñas ojala les guste.

Mariiannee.

.

.

**Ninguno de los personajes ilustres de esta historia me pertenece, la trama si es totalmente mía**

* * *

_._

_._

_-Ellos no hicieron trampa Emmet._

_-¡Joder mujer tienes que ayudarme!_

_-Alto ahí mal perdedor, no me interesa quiero comer, la bebe y yo tenemos hambre._

.

.

**Capitulo 12.**  
**De madres y padre falsos.**

.

.

Las cosas estaban saliendo de maravilla a mis 6 meses y dos semanas, me sentía jodidamente enorme pero al mismo tiempo inmensamente feliz.

En especial hoy, si el día de hoy.

-¡Gordita!

Brinque asustada mientras Emmet se partía de risa.

-¡Te cache de nuevo en la despensa!- se giro y tomo aire- ¡Edward!

Le avente la caja de galletas vacía.

-¡Cállate Emmet! ¡Le pondrá candado a la despensa!-Le grite enojada.

Se agacho para agarrarse la panza de la risa, ni siquiera podía controlarse el idiota. Me cruce de brazos enfurruñada.

Edward entro muy serio.

-Bella que acordamos del azúcar.

-¿Acordamos?- revise mis uñas- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Claro que lo sabes.

-Te odio Emmet- gruñí.

-Bella, no hagas esto más difícil para ti, Victoria dijo que no podías comer tanta azúcar- trato de abrazarme y le avente las manos.

-A ti también te odio.

-Es un sentimiento ardiente preciosa- Acaricio mi cabello y yo suspire.

-No es justo, que tal si mi hija sale con cara de galleta con chispas de chocolate o una cosa así- Le di mi mejor cara de horror.

Me dio una sonrisa de las baja calzones- Claro que no Bella, saldrá con tu cara y con suerte mi inteligencia, será hermosa.

-¿Me estás diciendo sin cerebro?- le pregunte incrédula, porque eso fue lo que quiso decir ¿no?

Se le borro la sonrisa.

-Noo, por supuesto que no.

Salí de la cocina con los dos tarados siguiéndome, me encontré con Alice en el camino, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-Buenos días señores- los saludo con una sonrisa diabólica.

Me detuve en el camino.

-¿Qué es eso Alice?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Uhm lo que llevas en las manos tal vez.

-Ahh esto- se pegó en la cabeza- pero que tonta lo había olvidado, es un regalo para los chicos.

-¡Regalo! ¿Ya puedo abrir el mío?- Emmet dio palmaditas y grito como niña.

Alice brinco con él, si no había duda de que esos dos son hermanos, los dos brincaban y gritaban como nenas.

Mire a Edward con una ceja levantada, se encogió de hombros.

-¡Te va a encantar Emmet!- grito emocionada -¡Te vas a embarazar!

Dejo de brincar y se quedo muy serio.

-¿Estas de broma verdad?

-No, no lo está.

Dijo Jasper que entro vestido de azul cielo, eso era normal, el azul al igual que a mi le quedaba muy bien a su piel y combinaba con sus ojos, lo que no era normal era el enorme vientre y los exuberantes senos que cargaba.

Edward, Emmet y yo estallamos de risa, Jasper se puso todo rojo.

-No se rían pendejos, ustedes también tienen que usar uno.

-Oh desde luego que no-Edward se negó instantáneamente.

-De ninguna manera, estoy con Eddie- Emmet se puso de acuerdo- Que Jasper sea tu perra no es nuestro problema.

Se cruzo de brazos sonriendo ampliamente.

.

…

.

Dos horas después todos salíamos de casa, Jasper y Edward casi tuvieron que arrastrar a Emmet fuera, se negaba a salir, Rosalie trato de amenazarlo sin sexo, pero entonces ni eso funciono.

Alice, los había metido a los 3 en esas botargas simuladoras de embarazo y les había mandado a confeccionar ropa de maternidad para hombre, eran una serie de camisetas y algunos pantalones con elástico para sostener el enorme vientre de 8 meses.

La razón de todo el chiste, era que aprendieran a dejarme en paz y soportaran lo que yo tenía que soportar. Pero para mí eso no valía lo que Alice quería era verlos ridiculizarse en sociedad, por eso los había obligado a ir conmigo a consulta, y aunque todo esto en el fondo era súper divertido puedo jurar que los chicos encontraran la forma de vengarse.

Vi bajar a Edward con una mano en la espalda y la otra en el vientre dando pasitos tratando de ver donde ponía los pies, solté una carcajada. El solía bromearme porque ya no podía ver mis pies y ahora el estaba sufriendo lo mismo, bien eso tenía por pendejo.

-No te rías, no es divertido- gruño.

-Reírme ¿yo? Claro que no Eddie yo sé por lo que estas pasando- acaricie mi vientre.

-Lo admito, esto de tener un enorme vientre es difícil, prometo no burlarme de ti cuando no puedas bajar las escaleras.

-Trato hecho hombre.- Estreche su mano- Te faltan solo dos escalones Assward, con cuidado quiero que vivas para ver el nacimiento de tu hija.

-ja ja muy graciosa Bella

-Pero mírate, ya estas a salvo en el suelo.

-Tu qué crees gran tonta. No me hace gracia todo esto de las pancitas de mami Bella.

-¡Uhh Assward! Déjame recordarte que tu pusiste esta pancita de mami Bella EN la pequeña Bella.- puse mi mejor sonrisa engreída.

Me soltó una sonrisa baja calzones patentada por Edward Cullen- Lo sé… ¿no me digas que no lo disfrutaste?

Mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo puedo jurarlo.

-Estaba ebria Cullen.

-Si claro. ¡Ohhh ohh Edward! ¡Ahí! ¡Si ahí! ¡Oh que bien se siente!

Me puse roja al instante.

-¡No dije eso!- le di un manotazo.

-Claro que si ¿a que crees que me dedique por dos horas?

-¡Calla idiota no lo repitas! ¡Eso no es de Dios!

Se fue dejándome más roja que una manzana ¡qué vergüenza! ¡No puedo creer que lo recordara con lujos de detalle!

Estaba hiperventilando cuando entro Emmet. ¡Dios no podía creerlo! ¿Cómo alguien tan grande imponente y rudo podía verse de esa forma?

-Ríete, me las cobrare Bella, le enseñare a tu hija a jugar futbol- Puso sonrisa maligna.

-No me importa Emmet, será bueno para ella hacer deporte- Me encogí de hombros.

Se cruzó de brazos- Entonces le enseñare ballet- Levanto las cejas.

-¡Perfecto! Bailara la música que su papi componga- le di mi mejor sonrisa.

Rose entro cargando una bolsa azul que según Alice guardaba las cosas importantes de las futuras mamis, antojos, eran esenciales según mi opinión.

-¡Rose!- hizo berrinche- ¡MB no se molesta con nada!

Rose se arregló el cabello y lo miro con una ceja arqueada- No me metan en sus chismes.

-Rose… tienes que darme la razón, como crees que puedo cargar a tu hijo en mi vientre aguantando tus malos tratos- se tapó protectoramente el vientre y hecho la cabeza atrás altaneramente.

¡Dios! Esto es mejor que las telenovelas, solté una risita.

-Emmet no seas ridículo por favor, contrólate.

-Si, de todo tengo yo la culpa, olvídalo Rosalie Hale, has perdido a tu hijo Emmetlie II y me has perdido a mí, te enviare un documento con la manutención que tienes que darme. Desde ahora hablas solamente con mi abogado.

Gire la cabeza para encontrarme con Edward muerto de la risa, es que Emmet podía ser tan tonto como se lo propusiera, al final resultaba que disfrutaba de todo esto aunque se al principio se había negado a usar la botarga.

La verdad es que nunca podría dejar de agradecer la familia en la que me toco nacer, era muy afortunada.

Edward tomo mi mano y salimos al porche Alice estaba esperándonos fuera junto con sus padres, los míos y los de Edward.

-Recuérdame cortar los tirantes de todos los vestidos de Alice cuando esto termine- Edward me susurró cuando sentíamos los flashes en nuestra cara.

Obviamente no iba a hacer eso ¿Qué creía Edward? Yo por lo mientras pose feliz para las fotos esto era algo digno de recordar.

Esme trato de acomodarnos a mí en medio y los chicos alrededor todos parados con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la espalda.

Después fueron las individuales, Emmet pensó que era divertido tirarse en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza. Jasper poso con cara seria mirando únicamente a Alice con una ceja levantada.

Edward puso cara de enojado y yo aproveche para volver a entrar a casa y tomar algunos antojitos cuando me tope con Jasper.

-No se te ocurra Bella, tienes prohibidos los antojos.

-Jasper creí que tu eras el único que me entendía- me cruce de brazos.

-Si te entiendo cuando te alivies entonces vas a poder comer todo lo que quieras, ¿estamos?

-Acabo de descubrir que a ti también te odio.

Me di la vuelta que estaba mal con todos ellos, no me dejaban comer nada, absolutamente nada.

-Bella cielo, esto es por el bien de la bebé créeme cuando te digo que no es nada contra ti.

Me abrace a Jasper- Es que me da mucha hambre Jas y ustedes no me dejan hacer nada, así no disfruto nada de mi embarazo.

-Bella no seas nena, sabes muy bien que no puedes, cuida un poco a tu bebe.

-¡Pero Jas!- pegué en el suelo con los pies- No te das cuenta de que es por ella que me da tanta hambre. –Me mordí los labios desesperada, solo necesitaba un poco mas de galletas con chispas de chocolate que había de malo en eso.

-¡Bells! ¡Falta la foto mamiliar de parejas!

-¿Mamiliar? ¿Que se supone que significa eso Emmet?

-¡Tontaella! La foto con todas las mamis ósea Edward, Jasper, Tú y por supuesto Yo.

Camine de nuevo a la salida negando con la cabeza, discutir con Emmet sobre inventar nuevas palabras era una perdida de tiempo, en verdad.

Cuando salí al jardín Charlie estaba acomodando la cámara y todos estaban detrás de ella haciendo su mejor pose, Edward me tendió su mano como todo un caballero y yo la tome fuerte, le apreté porque primero estaba enojada y segundo no quería caerme, aunque claro ya se como nos veríamos si eso pasara el con su deforme panza de embarazado de 8 meses con esos senos enormes mal proporcionados y yo con mi pequeño chicharito, no iba a poder levantarme, solté una risita, la panza no le dejaría ya veía como se iba a enojar por no poder pegarme a su cuerpo, últimamente Edward disfrutaba de eso, me abrazaba solo para sentir a nuestro bebe entre los dos, por las noches antes de que lo echara de mi habitación se dedicaba a besar y acariciar mi prominente vientre mientras al fondo sonaba música clásica, Victoria nos había mencionado que la música clásica en especial la de Vivaldi era estimulante y le podía ayudar a desarrollar mejor sus capacidades intelectuales.

Volví a soltar otra risita cuando Angela descubrió que fue lo que hizo mal con Emmet.

.

.

.

_Flash Back._

_-Bella no entiendo, los bebes no escuchan nada dentro de ti, no le veo el caso a lo música clásica, aparte es tan aburrida, Eli es como su tío Emmet, seguro cuando sea grande le va a gustar Lady Gaga- dio vueltas sobre su propio eje- Ya nos veo en sus conciertos. –Suspiro._

_-No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, ¿en serio?- Rosalie agito su cabello indignada._

_Con las manos en la cintura le contesto.- ¿En serio? ¿A que te refieres con enserio Rosalie? No sabes que Lady Gaga es Arte en todo lo que hace, que es eso de Jared Leto, ni que el tipo tuviera talento, porque desde luego para nada- dio golpecitos en el suelo justo como Alice hacia._

_-No te atrevas a insultarlo, aun no supero lo del concierto en serio Emmet, Lady Gaga no es arte y perdón si te ofendo, pero me gustaba más tu obsesión con Opra que con ella, de verdad._

_-Retira lo que has dicho ahora mismo Rosalie._

_-No lo hare, es mi ultima palabra Emmet lo digo de verdad no quiero discutir contigo por esa… artista._

_-Ahora lo entiendo- Angela se levanto del sillón alarmada- tengo que llamar a Ben, urgente._

_-¿Ma? ¿Que es tan urgente? ¡Me estas asustando!_

_-¡Oh Emmet! Ya sé que es lo que hicimos mal tu padre y yo- Le susurro emocionada._

_Edward a mi lado trato de esconder una carcajada tosiendo, lo mire con curiosidad mientras Rosalie ponía atención a su suegra._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡Dilo ahora mujer!- Emmet sacudió a su mama._

_-Ben tiene la culpa de tu intelecto hijo, pensó que era divertido ponerte música de los Bee Gees- le dijo tapándose la boca para no carcajearse._

_Por supuesto yo no me aguante la risa y casi me orino, Rosalie tuvo que salir corriendo al baño antes de que el asunto se complicara y Edward tuvo que esconder la cara en mi vientre antes de que Emmet lo asesinara. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Volví a sonreír y apreté de nuevo la mano de Edward, se estaba convirtiendo en la segunda cosa más importante de mi vida y la única que me mantiene de pie sin contar que se estaba haciendo experto en mi, conocernos era cosa de todos los días ahora y me gusta, esa sensación de cosquilleo cuando posa sus manos sobre mi vientre sintiendo a su hija, nuestra hija, hace que mi corazón palpite fuertemente y si soy sincera hay momentos en los que se vuelve tan fuerte que duele.

-¡Vamos Edward que trabajo hay en traer el trasero de Bella hasta aquí!

-¡Cállate enana que sea tan lento como Jasper es tu culpa, de quien fue la jodida idea de "embarazarnos"!

Me guio hasta el centro y puso sus manos en mi vientre yo puse las mías en el suyo.

-Te apuesto a que necesitaras una cesara para poder dar a luz Edward llevas solo 2 horas embarazado y eres el doble de grande que yo- me puse de puntitas y me acerque a su cara.

-Muy graciosa chica lista.

Acerco su cara un poco más a la mía doblándose y estirando un poco el cuello y de repente sus labios estaban sobre los míos besándome tiernamente.

-¡Okay, okay todos posando 3, 2, 1!- Escuche la voz de Charlie y después sentí el flash en mi rostro, pero ni un solo segundo solté los labios de Edward, era agradable y estaba enamorada.

Nos besamos de nuevo y de nuevo otra vez era como el cielo, el cielo para mí ¿que más podía pedir además de un arrogante hombre y una familia desquiciada?

-Te quiero Bella, lo hago en serio- abrí los ojos para encontrarme a un Edward con cara de miedo y los ojos cerrados- Te quiero como no quiero a nadie más - mi boca se abrió en una perfecta o- Quiero que me quieras como yo te quiero- abrió sus ojos- no te pido que me digas si ahora, solo piénsalo por favor.

Soltó mis manos y desapareció, que estaba mal con ese hombre se confiesa enamorado y después huye como quinceañera.

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera me daba la oportunidad de decirle que yo también le quiero, no creo que de la misma forma que el a mi, pero le quiero, eso es un hecho, le quiero tanto que le perdone el llamar bastarda a mi hija, le quiero tanto que permito que entre a mi habitación por las noche cuando cree que estoy dormida, le quiero tanto que le dejo controlar lo que como, si lo se, lo se lo molesto tratando de colarme a la despensa de vez en cuando pero hey, donde esta lo divertido en esto. Le quiero tanto que me di cuenta antes que el, para ser sincera hace muchos años.

-¿Sabes que estaría bien justo ahora Bells?- Alice llego dando brinquitos con la sonrisa excitada y los ojos brillantes, mi pequeña Alice, que por fuera se veía tan fuerte y decidida pero por dentro, como bien la conocía, hay una niña con los sentimientos a flor de piel, necesitando protección de la gente mal. Le sonreí.

-No lo se Alice, nunca sé que pasa por tu cabeza Ennanie Nannie.

-Bella- gimió- que esta mal contigo y Edward que siempre insisten en apodos bobos ¿ese cuando lo inventaste?

Me reí cuando recién conocí a Alice me pase todo un día tratando de molestarla y la noche después de eso inventando apodos babosos para lograrlo, como resultado tuve una Alice bien encabronada y una Rosalie orinada, Ennanie Nannie es el único del que me acuerdo.

-Cuando te conocí… ¿Te acuerdas?

Dio brinquitos- Claro que me acuerdo idiota, te odie, pero ahora te amo así que no importa- Me enseño sus dientes blancos y perfectos en una sonrisa, Oh mi Dios, aquí vamos 3, 2, 1- ¿Que fue eso Bella?

Camine directo al coche en el que toda la familia nos esperaba para ir a consulta- No sé de que me hablas Alice.

-¿Sabias que toda frase de mal mentiroso es esa misma? ¡Claro que sabes de qué te estoy hablando!

Me monte en el auto y después le di mi mejor sonrisa, de ninguna manera me obligaría a hablar con todos arriba, seguramente me esperaba un interrogatorio con Renne incluida haciendo preguntas. No iríamos separados los hombres Mama en uno y las mujeres con la mami real en otro.

-¡Oh estoy tan emocionada Bella! No se porque no permitiste que tu padre y yo te acompañáramos antes estoy muy decepcionada de ti Isabella voy a ser una de las felices abuelas y aun no conozco a mi nieto.

-Mama, porque todos los viajes en coche contigo siento que te haces chiquita y me gritas con tu voz nasal en el oído –gemí.

-¡Isabella, no puedo creer que tu me digas eso a mi! ¡Que pasa con los niños de ahora…!

Y todas a coro le dimos fin a la frase favorita de Rene para regañarnos

-¡Ya no hay respeto!

-Y hablando de respeto con todo respeto Renne deberías cambiar de frase esa ya esta muy repetida.

-ohh si- Esme estuvo de acuerdo.

-Poor supuesto, tía Renne deberías inventarte algo más impactante- Alice dio aplausos- ¡Y hablando de impactante! ¡Ni creas que te escapas Bella, estoy segura de que todas aquí queremos saber que fue eso!- Dio un gritito de emoción y logro mencionar todo junto sin respirar ni una vez.

-¡Pero por supuesto que no pienso contarles nada!-sonreí maliciosamente- No pueden obligarme.

-Pero Bella, querida tienes que contarnos, tengo que saber si soy tu futura suegra- Esme se mordía los labios ansiosamente y me puso cara de corderito a punto de ser atropellado ¿Cómo resistirse a eso? Esme era tan buena.

-Eso no es justo Esme, no puedes chantajearme ¡no es de Dios!

-Pero Bells solo queremos saber si además de la habitación de Eli también tenemos que planear una boda- Alice me miraba desde el asiento delantero con los ojos grandes y brillosos.

Escupí todo él te verde en la cabeza de Rosalie, que iba al volante, me tape la boca rápidamente con la mano.

-Oh Bella dime que no hiciste lo que hiciste.- Me gruño Rosalie.

-Alice estas loca de remate, que diablos crees que, que, que estas diciendo, apenas el chico me confiesa su amor y tu ya estas planeando la boda sin mencionar que creo que lo quiero yo mas a el que el a mi y obviando el hecho de que seremos padres y jamás lograre entrar en un vestido de novia lo suficientemente decente para no parecer un gran balón de futbol de la copa mundial por lo blanco y redondo sin mencionar que le tengo miedo a las bodas tanto como tu a los payasos! – me quede sin aire y al instante me di cuenta de toda la sarta de estupideces y confesiones que había dicho, me horrorice.

Alice se volteo satisfecha en su lugar- Gracias Bella eso era todo lo que queríamos saber.

-¡Tu!- le apunte con mi dedo- ¡Tu hija de… de tu! Como puedes ser tan manipuladora.

Me sentía indignada.

Renne, Lilian y Esme soltaban risitas.

-Ellas están casi tan locas como nosotras- Lilian le dio una enorme sonrisa a Esme que esta contesto con una igual.

-Desde luego que no querida te equivocas, nadie esta mas chiflada que Renne, no creo que exista ese nivel de locura.

-Error Esme, Alice le compite muy de cerca- sonreí.

-Ándale Bella sigue jugando conmigo y tu diarrea verbal va a llegar a oídos de Edward Cullen.

-¡No serias capaz!

-¡No me retes! ¡Jamás podría estar más chiflada que Renne! – Chillo.

-¡Alice! Orgullosa deberías estar de que te comparen conmigo, nosotras nos divertimos mas.

-Si seguro, ahora mujeres locas contrólense un poco tenemos unos hombres embarazados que cuidar, porque por lo que veo Emmet no piensa bajar del auto si no le abro la puerta- Rosalie acomodo su cabello y se puso labial- Bella recuérdame hacer a Alice pagar por esta humillación con Emmet.

Carlisle me ayudo a bajar, busque a Edward con la mirada y estaba tratando de salir del auto, la pancita que tenia no le dejaba estirarse lo suficiente para salir, Charlie le jalaba los brazos y Jasper trataba de empujarlo por detrás.

Me ataque de risa, no discretamente, me gane unos bufidos encabronados de parte de Jasper y de Edward, Emmet como bien dijo Rose se negó a salir de auto si no era ella la que le abriera la puerta y ahora se encontraba muy digno entrando con Rose a sus espaldas.

Cuando Edward por fin logro bajar nos metimos como pudimos en el elevador, todos apretados Renne, Charlie, Esme, Lilian y Carlisle tuvieron que quedarse abajo y esperar el otro ascensor, los demás subimos en el primero, porque gracias a Emmet y su berrinche llegábamos tarde. Salimos a base de empujones y codazos, los que iban para mi los recibía Edward tratando de cubrirme, incluso le pisaron los pies.

Gracias al cielo el consultorio estaba a punto de cerrar, por lo tanto nadie los vio hacer el ridículo.

-No es justo, cuando yo decido embarazarme y mostrarle al mundo, ¡el mundo! Decide no mirarme.

-Si Emmet cierra el pico no queremos saber de tus problemas existenciales, ya me imagino las fotos en las revistas de chismes mañana, Cullen, Hale y Brandon deciden salir del closet.

-Rose defiéndeme de tu hermano, le puede hacer daño al bebe.

-¡Emmet por Dios!

-Mujer tu no eres la del trabajo ahorita así que guarda silencio ¿si?

Victoria entro el consultorio, cuando nos vio se rio.

-Y bien, ¿a quien atiendo primero?

Edward tomo mi mano para ayudarme a subir a la bascula, mi peso normal era de 52 kg y ahora con el embarazo había subido a 63, me sentía toda una bolita de manteca, suspire.

-Cada vez que vienen son personas diferentes, sé que tu Carlisle y Jasper ya lo saben pero me gusta decirles que pasa a los muchachos en este proceso- nos dio una sonrisa y puso en gel frio sobre mi vientre para el ultrasonido.

-Bien aquí ves, estas son sus manitas Bella- marco con un apuntador un espacio con una línea- Tu bebe ya duerme siestas y cuando se despierta se estira, ahorita esta dormido.

Sonreí y mire a Edward.

-Al menos ya sabemos que lo dormilona lo va a sacar de ti Bells- me dijo Charlie.

-Ya lo creo Edward fue un grano en el trasero- Edward miro mal a Carlisle- te hijo, pero los primeros meses lo fuiste. No hacías mas que llorar.

-Claro que no Carlisle, Edward fue un bebe adorable.

-Amor no lo defiendas ambos sabemos que lo fue.

Solté una risita.

-Bueno Bella todos sus sistemas, el digestivo, circulatorio y respiratorio ya están madurando. Tu bebe ahora mide alrededor de 20 y 22 cm y peso casi medio kilo, y los estímulos del exterior le van llegando, lo que quiere decir que los órganos sensoriales ya están listos oído, olfato, papilas gustativas y nervios del tacto.- volvió a mover la cosita rara-Esta etapa es clave porque tu bebé empieza a interpretar el mundo, a interactuar, explorar, aprender. Para empezar, se va familiarizando con olores y sabores del exterior y de la propia madre, como los de la leche a través del líquido amniótico. Si le gustan, esto lo animará a comer cuando nazca.

-El único sentido que tu pequeño todavía no experimenta durante estas semanas es el de la vista. Puede percibir algún brillo de una luz fuerte como la del sol, pero el útero tiene las paredes muy gruesas y es muy oscuro. Aun así, los bebés abren y cierran los ojos en esta etapa. Este movimiento es el precursor del reflejo del parpadeo.

Victoria comenzó a retirar el gel mientras Renne tenía lágrimas en los ojos y tomaba la mano de Charlie con fuerza.

-Gracias Bella, me has hecho una mujer completa- me dijo con una sonrisa el tiempo de que se limpiaba las manos.

Sin duda Renne era una mujer un poco chiflada pero es mi madre, y la amo, y se siente bonito muy bonito ser hija y próxima madre de ella, ese dicho tenia razón, madre no hay dos.

.

.

* * *

Bien nenas aqui esta el cap si tienen algo qe decirme o preguntar sientase libre de hacerlo, solo no ofendan chicas please ya me toco una que me dolio y borre mi primer historia asi qe solo no me golpeen mucho si?

Aahaha y pasando a otros temas, que tal Edward eh? todo lindo en su confesion yo personalmente ame cuando se lo dice con ojos cerrados por miedo a la reaccion de Bella.

Y Alice qien no tiene una amiga asi?


End file.
